Hated guilt, Tempting pleasure and Sweet revenge
by MysteriousMidnightVampiress
Summary: A fast paced action fic, bursting with romance, kickass scenes, revenge and a mystery everyone's at...just make sure your not biting your nails too much. Forks. The Cullens. The Swans. The Werewolves. And the Illuminati. The new kid's on the block...
1. Author's Note Please read!

_**Author's Personal Note and Timeline (Please Read before Fic)**_

_For : **Hated guilt, Temting pleasures and Sweet revenge**_

_Dear fellow readers/reviewers,_

_This Fic I think, is going to be one of my best so far. I have thoughtfully planned it, and thoroughly checked it. As the story goes, you would probably notice ideas from places, books or films (which I am soon going to disclaim) and my own concepts and ideas. This story is one fast moving, catchy, sinister and sexy film like fic.I am going to put warnings up for future chapters if they consist of violence, sex or drugs. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, as I've put alot of effort into it. Thank you._

_Ciao,_

_Anita_

(I'm Tagteaming _Dreamcloud's Courage..._I need to find her though. Lol.)

**Disclaimers: **Some of the concept's and ideas belong to Stephenie Meyer, including some of her characters along the story. The storyline, however and other characters are mine. Please do not tempt to steal them, as that's copyright. Capeesh?

All **_my _**characters are fictional too, likewise Stephenie Meyers'. They consist of **'slayers' **and part **'vampires' **(like Stephenie's characters)

To make evrything clear, I'm going to produce to you guys a timeline of the**_ Illuminati Clan _**just to give you a clear idea:

**The 'Illuminati Agents/Clan':**

**Don Valerio **(Vampire/Coven Leader/Giselle's Father) Born 1770, May 13th. (Was changed to a vampire at the age of 17, by Patrick de Mola)

**Paola Valerio** (Slayerette/Don Valerio's wife/Giselles mother) Born 1774, August 23rd. (Born Slayer, killed a year later after giving birth to Giselle, by Vincent Van Roosevelt)

**Giselle Valerio** (Slayerette/Vampiress/Strongest of the clan/Next Leader) Born 1796, January 27th. (Born, slayer,transformed vampire by Don Valerio-father- at the age of 19, 1816)

**Claude Von Triesse** (Giselles fiancé/Vampire/Joined the Illuminati Clan:1935)Born 1795, transformed at the age of 20, 1815;Vampire unknown.

**Nicola Van Dyke** (Vampire/Part of the Illuminati since:1887)Born 1794, July 15th. Transformed Vampire at the age of 21, 1815, by Oliver Hurst (Boyfriend)

**Oliver Hurst **(Vampire/Part of the Illuminati since:1873) Born 1793, February 10th. Transformed Vampire at the age of 20. Changed Nicola Van Dyke in 1815.

**Penélope Geraldo **(Vampire/ Part of the Illuminati since: 1860) Born 1792, April 2nd. Transformed Vampire at the age of 22, by Luciano di Benedetto, 1812. Married since 1814)

**Luciano di Benedetto** (Vampire/ Part of the illuminati since:1812) Born 1790, November 18th. Transformed at the age of 24, by Don Valerio.

**Violeta D'Anini** (ex-slayerette/Vampire/Part of the Illuminati since:1817) Born 1797, October 5th. Transformed at the age of 19, by Giselle Valerio, 1817) (Giselles best friend/Bartender under cover at the Club in scenes? )

Other **Characters**(**Stephenie Meyers'**):-

_- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_

_- Isabelle Marie Swan (Bella)_

_- Jasper Hale_

_- Alice Cullen_

_- Rosalie Hale_

_- Emmett Cullen (?)_

_-Esme & Carlisle Cullen_

_My version of the **Slayer** consists of superpowers e.g. fireballs, sheilding powers. They are very flexible, keen swordsmen, extremly good senses and fast reflexes._


	2. Prologue

_Inspired by Twilight, The Godfather and the greatest mystery itself: Life._

_For and dedicated to the Twilght Lexicon, which made me feel very welcome as a newbie._

**Prologue:**

Italy. Forks.

The Cullens. The Illuminati.

Me. Giselle Valerio. Strongest of the Illuminati Clan. Half Slayerette, half Vampiress. What a combination. Huh?

_She sat still, her pale, bloody hands pressed against the cold marble floor of the club. Silence. All she could here was silence. Dead silence. You could here a pin drop. Everyone gazed at her, awaiting her next move. She just sat there, still as though frozen in time. He stood there, menacingly starring at her. A wicked smile played upon his lips, as bitter and cruel as he was, with no heart. It accompayned his smile. Very well suited. Suddenly, the dark angel started to lift her head up, visible blood red tears gliding down her pale white cheeks. She looked upon her mother's killer, starring at him with disgust, and hatred. She loathed him, and the bitter, vile revenge which was stored in her for years for him, started to pulse around her body. That gave her strength, to get up, spread her dark, angelic wings, and scream in pain, loss and anger..._

I'm on a mission. Mission to kill Vinvent Van Raltovious. A skilled murderer. A keen ass hole...


	3. Changes: Reminder

**REMINDER:PLEASE READ.**

_Im sorry, I have just made a few slight changes in these three character's BIO's(the changes are highlighted):_

Giselle Valerio (Slayerette/Vampiress/Strongest of the clan/Next Leader) Born 1796, January 27th. (Born, slayer,transformed vampire by Don Valerio-father- **at the age of 17, 1816**)

Claude Von Triesse (Giselles fiancé/Vampire/Joined the Illuminati Clan:1935)Born 1795, transformed **at the age of 19, 1814;**Vampire unknown.

Penélope Geraldo (**Slayerette**/ Part of the Illuminati since: 1860) Born 1792, April 2nd. Transformed Vampire at the age of 22, by Luciano di Benedetto, 1812. Married since 1814)

**Vincent Van Raltovious' Demons:**

Vincents Demons.(Black Sabar, Twin Werewolfs- Louis & Esthero, Nina)

**P.S. if you want to see all the outifits that Giselle and other characters wear, please visit my profile, under Costumes of characters from Hated guilt, Tempting pleasure and Sweet revenge.**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter I

_'When it comes to revenge, not even my death can stop me'_

**Chapter I**

**New beginings**

I've never listened to anyone. Always being the stubborn one, making my own decisions, needing no aid from anyone. That's how I ended up here. Looking up at the billboard of anounments, standing right in the centre of Heathrow airport, London. I was checkin for when my flight was due. It read _London to New York due at 2:00am. _That means 10 more minutes for me to get some coffee, go through security, and board the plane. I strode off into the crowds of people, wandering how so many people could be awake at this time of night. I searched around for coffee shops, with no success. That was until, I realised I was spending far too much time looking around this massive airport for coffee. Right at that moment, I heard a woman's voice anounce the next flight, which was boarding people on. That's when I started to sprint. And I don't mean lousy, human paced sprinting. I mean nearly flying off my feet sprinting. In less than 5 seconds, I reached the security gate, went past and towards Gate 4, where my plane was boarding. I ran through the empty, narrow corridor which lead towards the plane, until I looked up and faced a sickengly sweet air hostess, and much too serious for his own good Pilot.

''May I see your ticket please,'' smiled the air airhostess, in a polites manor. I handed her my boarding ticket. She took a swift look at it, then handed it back to me.

''Your seat is number 4d, to your left. Thank you for flying with British Airways. Enjoy your flight.''

''Thank you,'' I replied, not really meaning it. But I doubt she could tell. I was wearing shades, after all. I walked along the middle of the aeroplane, where rows of seats of 4 were at both my side. It was a short trip to my seat, as I had picked frist class. My seat was right next to the window. Gosh, this is going to be fun. I opened the store cabinet at the top of the seats, and shoved in my small suitcase. My handbag on the other hand, was shoved under my seat. I had stuff in there I would need for the flight. I sat down, getting comfy, taking out my iPod to listen to, when I was disturbed by a 20 something year old man, sitting next to me, fiddling with his suitcase. Yep, this is what 'first class torture' is. Being annoyed by highly snobbish businessmen. I think he realised he was annoying me, as he looked at my stern face, and apologised. I must admit, he was rather cute. But not cuter than Claude ofcourse.

Who's Claude you ask? My boyfriend. And maybe, soon to be fiancé. How do I know his going to propose to me? I just do. I think...

Anyways, I put on my seatbelt, and stuffed my iPod earphones into my ears. My playlist has a vast selection of songs. But my favourite at the moment was _Amy Winehouse's - I'm no good. _I looked up to see the air hostess go through the safety procedures. I wasn't bothered to listen -I've been through one too many procedures myself- so I turned up the volume of my iPod. I tried closing my eyes, much to my dismay, I can't actually get a second of shut eye. Why you ask? Well, because I'm half vampire...and well, vampires can't sleep you see. On the contrary though, I think it's quite fun that I can't sleep. Allthough, I am half slayer too. Your probably thinking I'm physcho, right? And the reason as to why I'm going to New York, is because they have found a place for me in Bellevue. Right? Wrong. You see, the reason as to why I am _really _going to the USA, is because I am on a Vincent hunt. Who's Vincent? His the biggest coward/asshole to roam this planet for more than 500 years. Why am I after an asshole? Well, I wouldn't simply label a person/vampire for no reason. You see, I have my reasons as to why I hate him with such passion. He killed my mother when I was only a year old. Is that a good enough reason for you? Or do I have to explain in detail as to why I am after him at such far distances-this flight is about 6 hours long by the way, then another 6 from New York to Washington, Forks by car. Well, I am after him. I have been, for nearly 5 years now, from the age of 13. I grew up escaping all the time from my father, to avenge my mothers death. Redemption is the sweetest thing in life for me.

I could feel the plane start to lift off the ground, at great speed. It cut through the sky, soaring like a hawk. I concentrated on the music which was playing -_Muse Supermassive Black Hole. _I started to tap my foot on the ground to the song, and my fingernails tapped on the armrest, as I looked out the window. Eventually, when the plane was in level in the air, we were allowed to remove our seatbelts. I removed mine immediatly, as I looked up at the small TV screens which were coming down, from above our heads. They were playing Tom & Jerry. Jesus, couldn't they put on something more intresting...

_5 hours later..._

And I am in my seat, getting all excited. For what? That this plane ride is eventually going to be over and done with. I got off my seat, and made my way towards the bathroom. There were two of them, but they were both in use. Plus, there was a long qeue to get in.

''Gosh, hurry up won't you,'' I exclaimed, trying to make it clear that I needed the toilet. The people from the qeue just turned around and stared at me blankly, like idiots. That was until the guy next to the first toilet got the message, and started to knock on the toilet door.

20 or so minutes later, I eventually got inside. I took out my handy makeup bag, and applied on some black eyeliner, though I didn't need mascara. My lashes were very thick and dark. I put on some red lipstick, with a slip of some sheer lipgloss on top. I tied up my really long, straightend hair into a sleek ponytail, and got out before I suffocated. Everyone was sat at their seats, with seatbelts on. The plane was going to land. I quickly walked over to my seat, sat down and put on my seatbelt. The plane was slightly shifting to one side, getting lower towards the city. I looked out of my window, to see New York in it's most glorious state in the sunrise. It was now around 7:40am.

When the areoplane finally landed, a wide, sheepish smile spread across my face. Everyone then rushed to get out of their seats, and take out their bags. I got up, took out my suitcase, and slowly, behind a load of people made my towards the exit, stepping down the stairs, to be met by fresh, chilly air, which licked off my face. It was Autumn, after all.

I carefully made my way across, in a short walk from the plane towards the opening of the airport. I went through a few checkouts, and exited the airport, relieved. I stood outside, in an attempt to get away from the mass of people getting picked up by yellow Taxis, or loved ones. I, on the other hand, was waiting for my darling slayer friend, Penelopé. Slayers too can drive at extreme speeds, like vampires -if they wished too-so I wasn't worried for her arriving late or something. Just incase, I took out my mobile phone, and started to dial Penelopé's number. Hopefully she hasn't forgotten about our arrangments. Hopefully. The phone was ringing at the other end, until I heard a woman's voice at the other end.

''Hello?'' She asked.

''Penelopé...dontcha know who it is...'' I hinted, my voice oozing out happiness. There was silence at the other end, until I heard a scream. I had to block the earpeice with my hand for a second. I didn't want to end up deaf.

''Oh my God...baby! Your here already! OH MY GOD! Where are you?''

''What do you mean where am I? I'm outside the airport...in New York. Where are _you _is the real question?'' I asked, bewildered.

''Well, do you see a black Bentley anywhere, babe?'' A black Bentley...wait...I happen to own a black Bentley, which I left at Penelopé's for whenever I acme to visit her.

''Oh my Gosh! Penelope...you took out my car?'' I asked.

''Yes...why, I'm sorry...do you mind?'' She asked worried.

''NO! I BLOODY LOVE YOU! Where are you?'' I asked, happily.

''Well, I am parked right towards the end of a massive row of Taxis...to your right.'' At that , I clicked shut my mobile phone, and started to walk towards the massive, neverending qeue of Taxis. I walked, and walked until I saw my baby Bentley parked, with a crazy Penelopé practically running out the car. She was smiling like a mad man, as she came towards me, squeezing me to death in a hug.

''Baby, you've changed soo much! Are you ok?'' she asked over excited.

''Yeh, I'm fine babe. But are _you _ok? Your acting like a banshee.'' She just looked at me for a moment, then started to laugh her head off.

''Ofcourse I'm fine. It's just that I'm so happy to see you, after what? 3 years. God, where have you been all those years?'' She asked, pulling me towards the car. I was about to enter the car, when I realised I was entering the drivers seat. God, I can't get the hang of sitting at the other side as a passenger. Stupid British cars. Argghh.

''Well,'' I started to say, blushing at me stupidity of entering at the wrong side ''I've been here, and there. I just couldn't find the time to come. You know?''

''Yeh. Anyways...I just saw you, about to enter at the wrong side. You can drive if you want. I mean, it's your car after all.'' She offered.

''Really? Are you sure...'' I said.

''Yeh, go ahead.''


	5. Chapter II

_'I'm an English man in New York. I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien' -Sting_

**Chapter II**

**The Stranger**

It felt so good to be driving my Bentley. I hadn't driven it fo soo long, it felt as though it was my first time driving it. I had driven at an extreme speed all the way from the airport to Forks. We were now around 10 minutes away from Penelopé's humble home. Actually, more like modern, sleek home. Not cosy, at all, unless she changed it from the time that I haven't been in America.

''So, how's Claude?'' Oh God, anything but that question. You see, Penelopé doesn't know why I am _really _here. She just thinks I came to visit her. And Claude? Well, he doesn't know I'm here either, because whilst I was making plans in London, he was in Italy, being held captive by my friend Nicola Van Dyke, to distract him whilst I was here, on this mission. I had to practicaly beg Nicola to do it for me. She said the only reason she would do it for me, is because I was one of her closest friends, and because she owed me one, after a...er...incident, that I shall not be mentioning any time soon. So basically, at this very moment, my boyfriend is probably hunting or something with Nicola and her boyfriend Oliver.

''Umm, Claude? Uh...he's fine.'' I managed to say, trying to take my mind off him.

''Well, why didn't he come along? I mean, didn't he miss me too?'' She asked, putting on a funny two year old kid look.

''No, no. It's nothing like that. He just...er...wanted to go to Italy for abit, to visit Nicola and Oliver, for abit you know? He got homesick. Haha,'' I laughed nervously.

''Oh good. That's good to hear, it's just that you two are so attached to eachother, it's like your joint at the hip or something. I'm surprised to see you two apart. But it's a good thing, atleast you two can now have a bit of space, so you don't get bored of eachother.''

''Yeh, you have a point there...'' I driffted off, as my memory started to play back, remembering the way to Penelopé's mansion. We started to enter a long, outstretching road, which lead to a row of massive houses, surrounded by tall pine trees, willow trees and oaks of the sort. I drove up the slightly hilled road, towards Penelopes driveway which lead inside her front yeard. I drove up the cobble stoned path, took out the keys from the engine, and stepped out into the fresh, cold air. I heard chuckling behind me. I turned around to see Penelopé smiling at me.

''Well, what do you think?'' She asked.

''What I've always thought. Marvelous.'' I replied, gawking at the beautiful mansion which lay before me. I started to make my way towards the door, when it suddenly opened, to reveal Penelopé's husband, Luciano di Benedetto. Luciano always struck me as being higly Posh. In other words, the golf course type of dude. But it suited him perfectly, with his olive complexion, and golden curls.

''Ahh, Giselle. How are you my dear?'' He asked, his 100 watt smile stealing the sun's job.

''Bonjourno Luciano. I'm good. How are you?'' I asked, with a stupid smirk.

''Good, as always. Come in, come in.'' He ushered me in, as Penelopé grabbed my suitcase and followed behind me into the massive entrance. My massive Versace bag just clung there against my shoulder, as I gawked at ceiling which held a grand chandelier. It was new, because they never had a chandelier before.

''You like?'' Penelopé asked.

''I absolutly love it. It's gorgeous.''

''I still can't get used to your British accent Giselle,'' Luciano laughed.

''Well, you'll have to, because I'm here for 2 months darling.'' I replied, winking at him.

''Haha. You still have the Giselliness though,'' Penelopé added ''now follow me up to your room. Up, up, up.''

She started to push me up the stairs, as Luciano said goodbye, as he was leaving for a business meeting. He was a lawyer, so he was always busy. I felt sorry for Penelopé at times, but Luciano and Penelopé are my idol couple. They're my inspiration. The perfect life. They love eachother more than life itself, and they are always there for eachother.

Penelopé lead me down the second floor corridor, past different rooms. Finally, we reached at a white door, which looked older than all the other ones. The paint was slightly chipped, and the silver brass handle had lost it's shine. I remember this room. I remember very well. This was the room in which I had stayed at, on my first visit to Forks, which was about 20 years ago. I opened the door, and entered the grand room, which held and exquisite balcony, with French windows, and sheer white curtains which draped from the top, to the floor. I walked up to the four poster bed, and dropped my bag onto it, then headed for the French windows, where I opened them to let in the fresh air.

''Well, we haven't changed much, but we thought it-'' Penelopé began, but I shushed her by placing a finger to my lip.

''I like it just the way it is,'' I whispered, taking in the fresh flower scent which came in from the lavish garden outside.

''Well, I'm glad you do!'' She said, letting out a sigh of relief.

''Well, it brings back alot of memories you know,'' I smiled, trying to hold back tears which stung.

''Aww, baby. Come here,'' She said, as she wrapped her arms around me in a motherly embrace. Ever since my mother died, Penelopé has been like a motherly figure to me, as well as my best friend. Allthough she's only four years older than me. Me, being the overly emotional vampire slash slayerette, I started to cry. That's one of the slayer traits I hate the most. Unlike vampires, where they can't cry. But I take pride in being half a slayer, because it's like my mother is always part of me. With me.

''Do you want some coffee to make you feel better?'' Penelopé offered. Slayers can drink and eat, because they're like humans, only they live for an eternity like Vampires and have extra powers. And are stronger. I think. But, because I am half Vampiress, I can't eat, or drink, but the thing with me, is that, whenever I smell coffee, I fall in love with it all over again. I just love it. So I drink it. It don't do me any bad, apart from making me higly addictive, that is.

''Yeh, sure, '' I sniffled, as I rubbed my eyes onto my black hoodie. She placed her hand on my back, and led me back downstairs.

I sat on a stool, on the black marble, kitchen island. Penelopé started to make some cappucino for the both of us.

''So, do you have any plans for here?'' She asked.

''No, not really,'' I replied innocently. She doesn't have a clue though. Haha. She served the steaming coffee into two white coffee mugs, and sat opposite me.

''Well, what do you think of the idea of enrolling into a new school? There's this really good school here in Forks. I thought maybe you could use a bit of friendship. You know?'' She suggested.

''Well, that sounds pretty cool,'' I said, warming up to the idea. I took a sip of my coffee, but as quick as I did, I spat it out. Because that's when I realised what she actually meant.

''What is it hunny? Too much sugar?'' She asked baffled.

''No. The coffee is fine. The enrolling to a foreign school bit? Yeah. That's not fine one bit,'' I said, getting up to grab a towel to clean up the babyish mess I created.

''Well, it was just a thought, cos you know. This town is pretty isolated and that. And you would need friendship here. Alot. I too won't be here all the time hunny. I'm gonna be at work. You forgot about that?'' She reminded me, as I swiped clean the marble top.

''No, ofcourse not. But, it's just that...what if like...let's say...there are werewolves at that school. Cos you know, you told me once about how this area is home to those ancient creatures..blah blah blah,'' I said, sitting back down.

''Well, that's not true. Actually, there aren't no werewolves there, just a vampire family. The Cullen family. I'm sure you'll get along with them. Make friends with them, arrange outings. Their father who 'adopted' them, is the town doctor. His exepertese to the maximum,'' she winked. I thought about it for a moment. And since I didn't want her to fins out that I'm on a mission here, I'm sure I could do with a bit of cover up, and make new friends so that I won't always look like I'm up to something. Right?

''Ok, fine. Just on one condition though,'' I replied.

''Shoot,'' she smiled.

''If I don't like it there, I don't have to go. And, you let me take my car to school. Ok?'' I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

''Fine. It's a deal,'' she said, shaking my hand.

_10:00am._

I had all my stuff ready for the first day at the new school. God, just watch when people start asking me about London, or probably thinking I'm related to James Bond or something. Maybe even William Shakespeare.

I put on a pair of black drainpipes, my white converse, a purple t-shirt and my black Roxy hoodie. I straightend my black hair and fringe, then tied my hair back into a high, sleek ponytail. I applied on some eyeliner, grabbed my bag and shades and left the house. No one was in, as both Penelopé and Luciano were at work. I was going to be quite late for school though, I mean, I got ready two hourse after school started.

As I drove off, I tried to remember the route Penelopé told me to take earlier on. I remember her saying something about making a U-turn at the end of the road, and taking a right on the first exit. Then continue straight. I eventually found the school, allthough, I could not see it at first, as it was tiny compared to my school back in London, which was like Hogwarts compared to this. Secondly, it took me about 10 minutes to find a parking space. I eventually found one empty space inbetween an old red truck, and a silver Volvo, by the looks of it.

When I stepped out of my Bentley, I came to face a couple of students which were standing outside-bunking by the looks of it- what looked like the Office, and gawking at me. Jesus, I'm going to have to get used to _this_? I put on my shades, so I could pretend I never saw them starring, and walked right into the office. The woman at the desk seemed pretty pleasant, but the minute I opend my mouth to speak, a very arrogant, know it all look spread across her face.

''Hello, I'm new here-''I began, but was rudely interrupted.

''Yes, may I take your name please?'' She asked coldly. Jeez, evil to the foreigner much?

''Yes, um, my name's Giselle Valerio. My...er...sister, Penelopé di Benedetto signed me in, I think.''

''Yes, that's right. Here's your timetable for the day, and a map. Have a good day.'' With that, she quickly handed me a map of the school, and a timetable. She must be having a bad day. Gosh. I feel so bad. _Not_.

According to my timetable, I had Biology first in 274. I walked down a corridor of classrooms, following the number patterns on the door. I finally managed to find my classroom. Hallelujah. I opened the door, and stepped into a full class, with the teacher in the middle of saying something. I removed my shades, and tried to put on a smile.

''Hello. May I help you?'' The man teacher asked.

''Um, yes. I'm new here, and on my timetable, it read that I should be here.''

''Oh yes. Your Giselle, am I right?'' The teacher asked.

''Yes. I am supposed to be in this class, aren't I?'' I was starting to get worried.

''Yes, yes. Ofcourse. Come in, and let me introduce you,''he smiled. I think I'm going to like this teacher.

''Class, this is Giselle Valerio. She's a new student all the way from London. Please make her feel welcome,'' he then looked at me and whispered, ''go take a seat anywhere you want.''

I looked around, to find the only seat available was next to this greasy haired boy. But as I made my way past, to sit next to him, a boy in the class caught my eye. And not only because of his extravagant, auburn hair. But because he was a vampire. I know a vampire when is a vampire. And he sure didn't look human. I caught his eye for a second. His topaz eyes burned into me for a second, but I cut it short by looking away and taking a seat next to Greasy Hair boy. I think that vampire guy could tell I was a vampire.

''Hi, my name's Eric. Welcome to Forks,'' Greasy Hair boy smiled. Oh, so his name is Eric.

''Hi, I'm-'' I started.

''-Giselle. Yeh, we all know. It's a small town Giselle,'' he said, as though he had some pity for me.

''Oh...yeh. I know that. Haha. How silly of me,'' I laughed, very fakely might I add.

''No, not at all. Your new after all,'' he replied.

''Oh, I've been here before, about 20-I mean, 2 years ago,'' I added quickly, before he thought I was some weirdo.

''Oh. That's...cool..yeh-'' but he never got to finish, because the teacher cut in.

''Eric, I know you want to get to know the new girl and all, but please listen.''

''Oh sorry sir,'' Eric replied, and he sounded like he meant it.

''Sorry Eric,'' I apologised. I mean, the poor guy shouldn't take all the blame. He seems like a nice guy.

''Oh. don't worry,'' he smiled.

At that moment, the bell rang. Finally. I looked at my timetable, to find that I had...break? Oh, yeh. I nearly forgot. I missed two lessons today...because of my lateness.

''Do you need help to find the canteen?'' Offered a very cute, blue eyed, baby faced boy.

''Um, yeh sure,'' I smiled at him.

''I'm Mike by the way...so, your from London huh? That's pretty cool,'' he smirked, leading me towards the canteen. I think.

''Yeh, I am. But my dad's Italian.''

''What about your mom?'' He asked.

''I don't have a mum. She died when I was one. But she was Italian too, if your wandering,'' I replied in a flat tone.

''Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it in that way. I'm sorry to hear about that,'' he said, with sympathy. Whatever.

''Yeh, it happened time ago,'' actually, more like 170 years ago or something.

''Anyways, we're here,'' he said, opening the doors to the canteen. The minute I entered, a waft of different aromas hit my nose. I absolutly hated the smell of food ever since I was changed to half vampire. Even food itself, actually.

''Come eat with us,'' He offered, pointing to a table which was packed.

''Um, actually, I think I'd prefer to eat by myself. I mean, there's alot of people on your table,'' I said, trying to get out of sitting on a crammed table. I'm quite clausterphobic.

''Ahh, don't worry. They won't mind. We'll make some space for you,'' he winked, and immediatly led me to his table. The minute I arrived at the table, about 4 pairs of eyes looked up at me.

''People, this is the new girl, Giselle Valerio,'' Mike introduced me. A girl with big, beautiful eyes and a very pale complexion smiled at me and introduced herself.

''Hey, I'm Bella, nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too, Bella,'' I replied with a warm smile. Then a girl with wild brown hair just gave me the dirtiest look ever, and a girl with blonde hair just said 'Hi, I'm Lauren,' and Eric ofcourse just said 'hi'.

I took a seat inbetween Mike and Bella.

''How comes you don't have any food?'' Lauren asked.

''Well, I'm not hungry. Had a huge breakefast this morning,'' lie, so what? Sue me. And that's when I started getting bombarded by compliments, questions and dirty looks, from what people called her, Jessica.

At the end of the day, I made my way towards my Bentley, but I stopped. Because right infront of me, about a few feet away, that vampire boy was standing there starring at me. And he had company, by the looks of it, family. A vampire family. I'm guessing this was the Cullen family, by what Penelopé told me. Next to the gorgeous, auburn haired boy, was a curly black haired, more muscley guy, and next to him was a total blonde bombshell. Next to her was a short, but very slim pixie like girl, and towering over her was a handsome blonde guy. I also noticed that next to that auburn haired boy, was Bella, and they, by the looks of it, were a couple. Like the rest of the family. They just all looked so loved up, but not at this moment, where I was being shot daggers at.

And that's when I got angry, and when I get angry, negative energy forms up into balls of energy, which levitate above my hands. I've learnt to control myself though, but not this time, and I think they caught the slight spark of red fire at the tips of my fingers, and the hunger in my eyes. Because I had not fed for a whole week. And when I don't feed, and combine that with my anger, I get very dark red looking eyes.

I simply stormed of towards my car, revved up the engine, and sped away.

I had competition baby.


	6. Chapter III

_'My brother from another mother...'-Unknown_

**Chapter III**

**Guests**

It has been a week now since I came to Forks and nearly blew my cover infront of the Cullens. I told Penelopé about them shooting daggers at me, and looking at me suspicously. She told me that they probably felt intimidated or because I'm new, and they simply don't know how to approach me. Approach me my ass.

Today was a Saturday, which meant no school, which meant I got to go shopping with Penelopé, in style. Penelopé suggested we take her Land Rover Range Rover HST. It's a huge car, but I love it. We drove all the way to Port Angeles-Penelopé said this was the closest you would get to civilization. Haha. I wasn't used to this, I mean, America is huge, and I grew up in London, where everything you need is right at your feet. You can't miss a thing. So, this is a new experience for me. I'm basically an alien. In America.

We eventually got out of the car, and started to shop, flicking through different shops etc. I had a need for a new pair of jeans, a few jumpers and a coat. I had brought with me such a small suitcase, that I hardly put anything in it. Allthough, it almost rains constantly around Autumn in London. Penelopé spicked up a few items for herself, as I grabbed only a few, which consisted of a Miss Sixty sleevless pullover and shirt, a navy hooded jumper which read 'Daddy's Girl' and a pair of darkwash skinny jeans. I also managed to grab a pair of red, opentoe stillettos, which looked bloody good in skinnies. As we went over to the counter to pay for the items, Penelopé started to look as though she wanted to say something, but wasn't sure. For a moment, I was just standing there, starring at her, like a fsh. She squinted her eyes, then finally a few words slipped out of her mouth.

''Giselle, you know...the actual reason, as to why I really came shopping...is well...because-'' she began.

''-Look, Penelopé, quite the stuttering and tell me. I'm not the most patient creature to roam this earth you know,'' I said, making her look at me as though I just told her to fuck off.

''Well, you see. Ok, look. The reason why I brought you here, was because firstly, you needed some clothes, and secondly because you need some fancier clothes, too,'' she said feeing relieved.

''_Fancier _clothes? Why in the world would I need fancier clothes for. I mean, It's not like it's my birthday...or something. And even if it was, I would go out in a pair of jeans and jumper,'' I replied, surprised at how well she did _not_ know me. Very surprised actually.

''No, I mean it's nothing like that. You see, Dr Carlisle, you know...the father of those vampires which go to your school..the ones that you said are like, giving you weird looks-''

''Yes, Penelopé, I know. Continue,'' I said, getting frustrated.

''Look, he knows too. About this whole thing where they're treating you as though you have the plague. Basically, Carlisle invited us over, so his family, you and me, can sort things out. Anyways, Carlisle and I are quite good friends, since I used to work as a nurse at the hospital he works at. And he knows we're a good family, so he just wants to sort things out...'' she finished.

''And I need fancier clothes for this, why?'' I asked, flabbergasted.

''Because...your always in skinnies...and a jumper?'' She said, awkwardly.

''Hhaha, are you trying to say I have no sense for fashion what so ever?''

''No, not really. I just want you to make an impression,'' she replied.

''Look, babe, I don't need to make an impression for anyone. And anyways, I already have. I think,'' I siad.

''Ok, fine. Suit yourself,'' she replied, actually giving up. We payed for our stuff, and left. I had a think for a moment, and as we were about to go in, I looked up at Penelopé's sad face. That made me do it. I turned around on my heel, and started to strut back to the shops. I heard Penelopé call after me, but I just ignored her. I went back to the store, and picked up a top which really cuaght my eye. It was a black chiffon shirt, with no sleeves, but it had a tartan corset attached to it. It was gorgeous. I tried it on, bought it, and walked bac to the car. Penelopé was standing there, leaning against the car door.

''Well, well well. What do you have there?'' She asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I wanted to make it up to you. I was being such a bitch back there. Your right, I should make an impression,'' I replied, giving her a hug.

''So, what did you get?'' She asked, cheering up.

''Well...you'll just have to wait and see now, won't you?'' I said.

''Oh. Fine then. Be like that,'' she moaned, like a little girl. I laughed, as we got into the car, and drove off.

''Ok, I'm ready!'' I called out. Penelopé entred the room, and her jaw dropped.

''Darling, you look fabulous!'' She sqeuled.

''Yeh. I don't have a sense for fashion,'' I said, sarcasticly.

''Well, what can I say? You know what. I'm going to shutup now, and get ready myself,'' she replied.

''You go do that,'' I laughed, pretend kicking her out the door.

I walked up to the body length mirror at the end of the room. I did look fabulous. I belonged on the catwalk. The darkwash skinny jeans looked fabulous against the red Christian Louboutin platform heels. And my tartan corset untop of my ruffled black chiffon shirt. I let out my naturally curly hair, as I wasn't really bothered to straighten it. I applied on some lush, vivd red lipstick, cat's eyes eyeliner and took my big, red leather bag. When I was done, I rushed over to Penelopé's room, just to nearly bump into her, as she was getting out of her room.

''I'm ready,'' she smiled, looking stunning in a black suede jacket,baker boy hat, jeans and cute blue heels.

''I'm ready too,'' I replied, racing downstairs for my car. It was dusk by now, as different colours, like pink and purple hues spread across the horizion, the trees as sillouhettes. My little daydream bubble burst though, when I heard the car door shut. I looked at my car, to see Penelopé inside, waiting for me. I sighed, and stepped into the drivers side, then we were off, whizzing down the roads. That was until, I had no clue where the Cullens lived.

''Er, Penelopé, I have no clue whatsoever where they live you know,'' I said.

''Don't worry, just drive striaght ahead, no turns, and then take a trip down the road that leads into the woods. It's quite distinguished, so carefull you don't run into a tree or something,'' she luaghed.

Carefuly following her instructions, we managed to get ourselves into an opening in the forest, when all of a sudden, a massive white mansion lay before us behind a small river.

''Is this it?'' I questioned.

''Yep. Now get ur ass out of this car, and be a good girl. None of your attitude, missy,'' she warned me.

''_None of your attitude missy_. Kiss my ass,'' I mimicked under my breathe.

''I heard that,'' she called, as she was way ahead of me, walking up to the door. I followed behind, slowly. I couldn't be asked to walk any faster. I saw Penelopé ring the doorbell, and the minute she did, an extremly handsome, blonde man stepped outside. Then he was followed by a woman with chestnut hair, and a very pretty face. I went up the porch, and right behind Penelopé.

''Carlisle, this is Giselle. Giselle, this is Doctor Carlisle,'' Penelopé said, intoducing me to the man. So _he _is Carlisle.

''Hello Dr. Carlisle,'' I said, shaking his hand.

''And this is Esme,'' Penelopé continued, as I shook hands with the nice woman.

''Come in, make yourselves at home,'' Carlisle beamed. I enterd a very large open plan space, which was very bright inside with white flooring and walls. It looked very clean. The thing which caught my eye though, was the Grand Piano which was sitting at a peice of raised flooring. It reminded me that I too, was musically talented, being a drummer. Then I saw them. The Cullen kids.

Penelopé practically dragged me into the sitting area, where _they _sat, looking as though they forced to do so, like me. I sat down on the sofa opposite theirs, next to Penelopé. Carlisle joined the rest of his family, along Bella, sitting on the armrest. Esme sat on the one person sofa.

''I heard you came all the way from London, Giselle...how are you finding it here?'' Carlisle asked, after a moment of silence.

''Well, it's allright, I guess. I mean, it's more realxing than being in a crammed city all the time,'' I replied, realizing that Carlisle had a slight British accent.

''May I ask you something?'' I asked Carlisle, smiling.

''Yes, go ahead,'' he replied.

''Are you British?'' Was my simple, yet out of place question.

''Yes actually. I was born in London, but then moved here. Why?'' He asked.

''Oh, it's just that you have a slight British accent,'' I replied, acting dumb. He laughed.

''Well, I get that alot,'' he said.

''Anyways, mind you, why is it that I'm sitting here, in a complete strangers house, wondering as to what those four-'' I dropped my hand in the four Cullen kids' direction ''-have been saying about me. I wonder...'' I finished off, and turned to Penelopé, who gave me the meanest glare ever.

''Good question Giselle,'' Carlisle said.

''Honestly, look Dr Carlisle, I don't quite understand what is happening. Someone mind explaining?'' I asked, rasing an eyebrow, trying to act innocent. I'm not evil, I swear...

''Well, we know your a vampire-'' began the curly haired, muscley guy.

''-half vampire, half slayer,'' I cut in.

''Well, ok, _half _vampire, and so we got quite...paranoid,'' the guy continued, but got slapped around the head by the blonde bombshell.

''Look, we understand your confused and all that, but we've had bad inicidents in the past with human feeding vampires, and well, we have a human in the family now, and we try our best to keep her safe, so the reason as to why we were acting quite off-standish, was because we thought you might do something to her...'' that long speech belonged to that Blonde Bombshell, who seemed like she was trying to get over and done with this all.

I laughed. Just simply laughed. Everyone just starred at me, as though I were a mad man.

''Darling, I was born in 1796, so I think, by now I can control myself pretty well, don't you think? And, I'm half slayer, so I can go on without feeding for a month. So please, why judge before you know?'' I questioned, quite proud off myself actually. That shutup the blonde bombshell.

''Hey, that's not fair...your older than all four of us...'' the curly haired guy pouted. I laughed along with everyone else.

''Yes, I may be older, but I was changed at the age of seventeen. And anyways, I didn't quite catch your names...'' I driffted off.

''Well, these two, Rosalie and Jasper, are the Hale twins-'' Carlisle said, pin pointing out the two blonde kids, ''- and this is Edward and Alice-'' he continued, pointing to the gorgeous auburn haired guy and the pixie like girl, ''-and this is Emmett and Bella,'' he finished off, pointing at the curly haired guy and Bella.

''Ahaa, I see. Well, now that this is all sorted out, we're off now, right Penelopé?'' I asked, getting up, but being pulled right back down by Penelopé's strong grip. I just frowned.

''Giselle, wouldn't you like to explain to this lovely family your slayerette side, and reasure Bella of no harm,'' Penelopé forcefully smiled.

''Fine,'' I smirked evilly, becuase they did not know what was coming their way. I got up, closed my eyes, and concentrated on being absolutly mad. Then I felt the balls of heat forming into balls above my hands. I opened my eyes, to see everyone apart from Edward (who fake ywaned) and Penelopé, gawk. Oh, so they weren't satisfied huh? I shut my hands, making the balls disappear.

''May I ask you something Esme?'' I asked.

''Yes dear?'' She smiled.

''Do you happen to own two, very long swords or kitchen knifes?'' I asked.

''Um...no. Unless you look behind yourself,'' she said awkwardly. I turned around to spot two antique sword, mounted on the wall. I smirked, and walked up to them, taking them out of their places, one on each hand. Before I did anything crazy with them, I brought my hands out, facing them towards the Cullen family, and spread them outwards, creating a blue energy around them. This is my sheilding power. Now they can't escape, or be harmed. Their eyes widened, as they realised they were being trapped. I just laughed, as I grabbed the swords, and spun the really fast around my hands. I then flipped them up into the air, cathcing them again, and hurtling them towards the sheild, where they simply bounced back to me, as I caught them in my hands.

I put the swords back where they belonged, and undid the sheilding power. They all sat still, like statues. Not breathing, not blinking, until Carlisle finally broke the silence.

''Well, that was...amusing,'' he smiled.

''So is that all slayers can do?'' Rosalie questioned, envy dripping off her voice.

''Nope. If you combine together the forces of Vampirism and Slayerism, then you have an extremly powerfull being, i.e. me,'' I replied, getting bored of this conversation.

''So can you run fast like vampires, and have quick reflexes...and great hearing?'' Alice asked. I simply nodded.

''Well, I hope I can trust you guys not to spill the beans,'' I laughed, winking at them.

''No, not at all. But I slighlty knew about these slayer powers, but never actually witnessed one, I only heard about them, from Penelopé,'' Carlisle said.

''Well, you witnessed them now,'' I said.

''Yes, your a very good swordsman,'' Esme added.

''Why thank you Esme,'' I smiled, slightly bowing with my head.

''Well, arn't you going to promise to Bella something?'' Rosalie asked, trying to clearly get rid of me. I just rolled my eyes, and looked Bella straight in the eye.

''Bella, first of all, I rarely feed, and when I do, I don't kill. When someone gets bitten by me -because of my slayer fluids- they don't really feel anything. They think they are being kissed, and they forget what happend most of the time. But I don't need lots of amounts of blood. I can survive on other things, like coffee, and that's it. So you don't have to worry about anything,'' I finished off, winking at her.

''Wait, howcomes you can bite something without killing them, PLUS they don't feel anything?'' Emmett questioned.

''Well, my origins are from Italy, and in Italy three types of vampires originate from there. There are my type, there are the animal feeding type, and there are the killing humans and feeding type. And the thing with my type is that we peirce the skin, we don't leave bite marks like the animal feeding type,'' I finished off, smiling, showing my slightly elongated fangs.

''Oh...well, out type is the animal feeding type. But we don't originate from Italy,'' Alice said.

''Well, human blood tends to be more stronger...'' I said, looking at Bella who looked abit uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry Bella,'' I said.

''Oh no, it's ok,'' she smiled weakly. I smiled back, feeling sorry for the poor girl.

''So, I guess we should really be heading back now,'' I said, getting up to leave.

We said our goodbyes, and as I was getting out the door, I turned around to see Edward looking at me furiously. When he saw no one looking, he mouthed _'I'm watching you' _to me. That son of a bitch. When_ I _made sure no one was looking I stuck my middle finger up at him, and left.

What a heck of a day it was.


	7. Chapter IV

_'The harmony queen, the decibel kings  
Inevitable, we were born to do incredible things'-Prevail._

**Chapter IV**

**Attempts**

**MissNickiVixen: **_Yo, drama queen._

**SinisterIntentions: **_Nicola! Hey baby. How are you?_

**MissNickiVixen: **_I'm fine, but you owe me big time. Your stupid boyfriend can't live without you. Dude, don't be surprised if he turns up at your door. Lol._

**SinisterIntentions: **_Hey, Claude is not stupid...I really miss him too. Tell him I love him lots. So, you got anything new?_

**MissNickiVixen: **_Yes, that's why I'm here..._

**SinisterIntentions: **_Oh shit. I forgot, your NEVER online. Hahaha._

**MissNickiVixen: **_Oh quite the sarcasm, puh-lees. Anywhoos, look the real reason why I came online, is because I have a few urgent updates on Vincent. He knows your there, after him Giselle. My recent dream had a very unclear part where you chased him through the woods, on your motorbike...then theres another part, where your bleeding, and his laughing at you. Giselle, you must hurry. He might move location. The only real reason his there is because it's very isolated and his coven of demons are there. He will summon them, and they'll be after you. Hurry, find him. And quick._

**SinisterIntentions: **_What do you mean hurry? I can't, I don't know where he is exactly.._

_**The following message could not be delieverd, as this person seems to be offline:**_

_SinisterIntentions: What do you mean hurry? I can't, I don't know where he is exactly.._

Drat. She's offline. Oh God, why now Nicola? Why?

''Giselle! Someone's on the phone for you!'' Penelopé called out. I picked up the other line, the one in my room, and answered.

''Giselle? Oh my God, It's you! Dude, it's Violeta!'' The girl sqeueled.

''Violeta? As in Violeta D'Anini, as in Violeta, Illuminati Violeta?'' I asked, getting excited.

''Yes! Duh! Your here? Why didn't you tell me!How long have you been here for?''

''Well, aren't you supposed to be in Ohio?I mean...that's where you live,'' I said, starting to get freaked.

''Yes, I _did _now I don't. I decided to move here, closer to some family, like Penelopé,'' she said.

''Wait, why didn't Penelopé tell me about this?''

''Because Penelopé told me she wanted you all for herself for the first few days, caus' she know's how we constantly go out all the time.Hahaha,'' she luaghed.

''Oh, I see. Is that so huh. Anyways, do you have a flat of your own or something?'' I asked.

''No silly, I'm moving into Penelopé's place. She offered!'' She screamed in delight.

Now it was my turn to scream,''Seriously? Ahhh!''

''Yes, seriously. Now listen, I'm gonna be there at about 7:00pm. So be prepared...'' she giggled.

''Why?'' I asked.

''What do you mean why? Just do it. It's quite...urgent. Nicola told me,'' she whispered the last part.

''Nicola told you what?'' I asked, pretending not to know.

''About the Vincent thing. Look, I've known about this too, for a long time, and I think I know where he might be,'' she said.

''Really?''

''Yeh. And, um, get into something tight,'' she said.

''Why? What's happening?''

''Because we're gonna need our motorbikes for this silly..ask Penelopé where she left your one, unless she burnt it,'' she laughed.

''Oh shush,'' I said, and hung up. She's such a joker. Motorbike huh? Penelopé has my motorbike. I can't believe I left it here. And she hasn't told me she had it. Goddamit.

''Penelope?'' I called, over the stair barriers. in the corridor.

''Yes?''

''Do you have my motorbike?'' I asked.

''Motorbike? Who told you about that?'' She asked, coming into view now, below me, downstairs.

''Violeta did. She said you still have it,'' I said.

''Oh yes. I do...I remember telling Violeta about how I kept some of your possesions whilst you were away...''

''Yeh, do you have the keys to it by any chance?'' I asked

''Yes. Go outside the garage, and I'l meet you there,'' she said, then disapeared back into one of the rooms downstairs.

I rushed down the stairs, outside then waited by the garage. It was a chilly night, but the cold didn't effect me.

''Here you are,'' I heard Penelopé's voice behind me. I turned around to see her hand dangling a pair of keys.

''Lovely,'' I said, resisting the urge to smile really menacingly. She just smiled, as I walked over to the garage, and pulled up the sliding door, lifing it over myself. It was a very dark garage, but empty, apart from a few shelves which were stacked with oil, paints and brushes. And a big, hard edged thing, covered in black waterproof material. This must be my motorbike.

I walked up to the lumpy thing, and lifted off the cover, revealing my sleek, dark Yamaha motorbike. I was as gorgeous as ever, and it looked like it hadn't been driven in ages. Ever since Violeta, known as the Adrenalin Junkie, intorduced me to motorbikes, I fell head over heels for this one, and ever since then, us two, whenever we had the chance, went motorbike racing in the mud, on rainy days, on hills, even on sand. Just the feeling that you get over controlling something of great power, is undescribable.

Just as I was about to sit on it, and take it for a spin, I saw headlights, which caused me to become permanantly blind for a minute. Then I saw her, on the hottest red honda motorbike. Ever. The minute she parked right next to where Penelopé was standing, she hugged her, then asked for me.

''I'm right here,'' I called, my voice echoing in the garage.

''GISEELLLEEE!'' She screamed, rushing over to me at great speed, throwing her arms around me so fast, that I nearly toppled over.

''Woah, hold your horses, Letty,'' Letty is one of her nicknames.

''Aren't you happy to see me at all? I'm shocked!'' She smiled.

''I am, it's just that, you nearly killed me there,'' I reminded her.

''Right. Technically I can't, and we're on a mission. And I just happen to know where his coven happens to be,'' she smirked.

''Where?'' I asked, anxious.

''In the woods.''

''Slow down Letty!'' I called out, as she was way ahead of me on her motorbike. I think she heard me, because she seemed to slow down by 20mph, coming right at my side. I lifted off the black screen of my helmet, to look at her more clearly.

''Giselle, can you hear me?'' She called out over the engines of the motorbikes, and the rush of air coming by.

''Yes, very clearly actually,'' I replied.

''Good, cos in about 20 seconds, we have to make a quick turn to the left,'' she shouted. I counted for 20 seconds, and saw a left turn into the woods. We both quickly shifted all our weight to the left, bringing the motorbikes to the sides, nearly touching the ground. Then I balanced back, and we headed straight.

''Giselle, we're at our destination,'' suddenly she stopped to a hault, and I was surprised by her sudden hault. I skidded as I tried to stop my motorbike, and nearly flew over it. I stopped it, and stepped off, looking around for Letty. I looked behind me, to see a very amused looking Letty, laughing her head off at me.

''What's so funny?'' I asked, removing my helmet.

''Nothing, just the way you stopped,'' she said, bursting with laughter.

''Yeh, whatever. Now, let's get a move on,'' I said, walking towards here.

''Yeh. Look, we need to do something to grab the attention of Vincent. He may only be a Vampire, but he sure as hell is strong. And ancient,'' she said, with slight warning in her voice.

''I know,'' I said, having a light bulb moment, ''We could grab some random animal, and cut it or something, then Vincent wou;d be attracted by it's blood. Right?''

''Sorry to burst your bubble there, Giselle, but Vincent is _not _into animals. He likes human blood. And the only human here...'' she said, looking at me,''is you.''

''Firstly, I'm not human. Secondly, why in the world would I want to cut myself?'' I asked, bewilldered.

''Are you forgetting that your part slayer, and part slayers have human in them...which means you _bleed _Giselle, you _bleed,_'' she said, putting frustrated emphasize to the word _bleed_ ''and if you don't want to capture him, then don't prick or cut your finger. It's not like it's going to fall off.''

''Fine,'' I said, getting angry with myself, and Letty. I always had a trusty Swiss army knife stuffed in my pocket. I took it out, and flicked the blade, bringing it slowly to my wrist. I knew I would not feel a thing, or even if it was a severe cut, I would not die. I already was. The blade glint dangerously in the light of the moon. I brought it closer, and swiped it, the cold metal tearing my soft, pale skin. Slowly, blood oozed out, looking black in the dark, looking like poison on snow. I stuffed the blade back into my pocket, and held out my wrist into the air.

Suddenly, I heard a snap. Letty immediatly looked at me sternly in the eyes, and nodded her head to signal that he was here. I turned around to where the sound was coming from. Then a woman jumped out, pressing me to the ground, a blade to my throat. I looked up, to see Letty head to head with a werewolf. I looked up at the woman's face. Realization dawned upon me, as I realized who these two creatures were. The woman was one of Vincent's summond demons; Nina. She was a killer. A cold blooded killer. The werewolf was Esthero. One of the werewolf twins. They were both highly trained by Vincent, and I knew that pretty well.

How did I know all this? Who wouldn't know their mothers murderer whole family tree? They were like family to him. These vile creatures, and they were soon going to be banished from this earth, personally, by moi. I looked up at the woman. She had a half-mask made of golden material covering hald her face. Her deadly grey eyes narrowed as she tried pushing the dagger closer to my neck. No way was I letting this bitch touch me. I would rather die being run over, than killed by a worthless, evil demon. My death was desereved to a creature of higher status. I looked up into her eyes, and spat on her face. I grabbed her shoulders, and threw her behind me, using her arms as support to get me up. I took out my army knife, and as it was about to make contact with her chest, she disapeared, leaving golden dust behind. What the?

I looked back, to see the werewolf running back now into the woods. Leaving a scratched up Letty. Though, she looked weaker than me, she never collapsed. I went over to her, letting her support herself on me.

''Letty? You ok?'' I asked. She did not reply.

''Letty! Wake up,'' I slapped her face, though it did not have any effect on her. I sat down, bringing her with me. I looked down at her face, analysing it for a moment. She had a small puted mouth, with a petite nose and almond eyes. Her short, cherry red hair shone in the moonlight. Her pale skin, even paler. I had an idea, and it would probably take a while to get her to listen, but it was worth a try.

''Letty?''I whispered, loud enough for her to hear me. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the dark burgundy that was once there had disappeared, leaving a trace of black. I'm guessing she hadn't been hunting in a while.

''Giselle...are you ok?'' her voice seemed dry.

''Yes, I'm in perfect condition. You seem pretty weak though. And there's only one thing I can do to restore your energy,'' I said.

''Please...anything but that. I can't do it. Your family to me. I can't. I simply can't.''

''Please. Do it for me. It won't hurt me...look, I'm going to stock up on some blood in a days time, so you don't have to worry. Besides, you need the energy more than me. I already have too much,'' I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, urging herself to get up. I helped her sit up, as she looked at me.

''Are you sure Giselle?'' She asked.

''I couldn't be more sure,'' I beamed. I placed my recently cut wrist in her direction. There was still some fresh blood trying to ooze it's way out. She carefully took my arm in her hand, and placed her mouth over it. Then she began to feed. I could not feel anything at all, as she was the type of vampire like me. All the Illuminati were.

When she finished, she looked up at me, smiling so much, I thought her cheeks would burst.

''Thank you so much Giselle. You truly are the greatest friend,'' she said, hugging me tightly.

''No problemo. And anyways, we're like sisters, so no worries,'' I said. We both laughed, as we picked ourselves up, and got back onto our motorcycles, speeding away. I was not worried about collapsing from the slight loss of blood, or dying at my next encounter with the demons. No, I did not give a shit about that. What I really was worried about, was when Penelopé questioned us where we were, and what we were up to. And I happen to be one of the worst liars ever.

I'm just hoping I don't blow up my cover...


	8. Chapter V

"O mistress mine, where are you roaming?

O, stay and hear; your true love's coming."-From _Twelth Night_

**Chapter V**

**Chinese Whispers**

''You did _what_?'' Penelopé yelled in my face.

''Look, at least I he didn't come...I mean, woah, I could have gotten into bigger trouble. So you should be pleased... I'm in good condition,'' I smiled smugly.

''Good condition? Baby, you nearly collapsed when you came in,''Penelopé said, lowering her voice, which had a touch of worry to it.

''Ok...I'm sorry. I won't do it again...but I don't really have a choice, Penelopé. I mean, one way or another, I'm going to be his next target. He wants to get rid of the Illuminati, and who better to start with then the leader's daughter? I can't just stay quiet and pretend nothings happening. I just simply can't do that. Ok?'' I said in a rush.

Penelopé looked at me, her head tilting to the side as her black curls fell on her face.

''Fine. But promise me one thing, Giselle,'' She answered.

''Anything...anything. Jut let me do this, please,'' I begged.

''Promise me to never put yourself in such positions. Never put yourself in a life or death situation. Like you did...earlier,'' she continued, ignoring my previous begging.

''Thank you, so much,'' I gushed, as I hugged a very stiff Penelopé. That's when I heard a very fake sounding cough intterupt us.

''Am I interrupting anything?'' Violeta asked. I gave her the biggest mean glare ever.

''Oh shush,'' I said to her, in a mocking tone, unable to control my smile-failing to look evil.

''Haha. And you thought I would fall for that. Oh Giselle, you have yet to learn about your dear, darling Violeta,'' Violeta said, putting on an elderly woman's voice.

''Yeah, whatever. Look...I still can't forgive you for what you said you know?'' I said, reffering to earlier on, when she bragged about our 'incident' in the woods to Penelopé.

''Yeh, I really could care less, cause' in the end of the day, I know you can't live without me,'' She replied, with a wink. I just stuck out my tongue at her. How mature, I know.

''Ladies. On your best behavoir please,'' Penelopé said, walking away from us, disapearing into the living room.

''Giselle...you will not believe what I'm about to tell you...it's about...Claude,'' she said, sounding said. When she said that, I started crying. I knew what was coming next. Claude was dead. Oh shit. I am going to commit suicide, I swear.

''Please...oh my God...please...no...is he...dead?'' I asked, the crying making my voice sound like I was choking. Violeta just looked at me as though I were an idiot, and started and laughing like mad.

''No, no. It's nothing like that. Actually, you'll probably wnat him dead after this...but Nicola just texted me, saying that he found out where you are. He escaped from her in Italy, and went to London, after finding out something fishy was going on. When he arrived in London...he saw you weren't there...soo...according to Nicola...he's probably on his way,'' she finished in an uneasy voice.

''Bull shit!'' I shouted.

''What?''

''I said bull shit. This is _bullshit,_'' I repeated, striding off into the kitchen, grabbing the portable phone. I dialed Nicola's number.

_Ring. Ring_. No answer. I was about to put the phone down, but just then I heard a guys voice.

''Hello...who's this?'' asked a deep, sultry voice.

''It's Giselle...'' I said, thinking I got the wrong number.

''Holy Shit! No way! Giselle? As in Giselle Valerio?'' the guy practically yelled into the phone.

''Yes...who's this...'' I asked, starting to get freaked out.

''It's Oliver you idiot, who else has voice of an angel like mine?'' he asked, chuckling.

''OH my God! Oliver! I'm soo sorry...I didn't recognise your voice at first. How are you?'' I asked, surprised it was him.

''Well...I'm quite good actually. How are you doing my lovely?''

''I'm fine. Actually, if I said that, I would be bullshitting you,'' I said, changing my sweet tone of voice immediatly.

''Why? What's wrong? God, I swear, If some guy out there is messing with you, I'll be right over,'' he replied, getting angry.

''No, no. It's just that...look, is Claude there...with you and Nicola?'' I asked.

Silence.

''No...he, um left I think. Yeh, he-'' but he didn't get to finish. Muffling sounds and swearing came from the background. I heard Oliver shouting out things like _'Stop grabbing the phone, goddamit'_ and stuff like _'go away...Jesus Christ_'.

''Hello? Giselle?'' Answered a chripy voice.

''Nicola! Thank God...look, where is Claude?'' I asked urgently.

''Gislle, please don't get upset, but he left, earlier for London. His probably there already...Giselle?Hello...Giselle-'' I cut her off as I hung up the phone, picked it up again, and dialed on Claude's mobile number.

''Hello? Claude?'' I asked, in an urge to hear his voice.

''Giselle? Giselle, is that you?'' A smooth, mesmerizing voice asked. Claude. I got goosebumps all over again, even though I've heard his voice for almost three centuries now.

''Yes...it's me Claude,'' I smiled so much, I think a blind person would be able to tell.

''Giselle...I've missed you so much...I...I want to be there with you, why did you leave so soon? Without a trace? Why Giselle, why?'' He asked, sounding as though he were about to cry.

''I'm so sorry Claude. I really am...it's just that...I...um, I missed Penelopé...'' shit I was bad at lying. Haha. I couldn't even fool myself.

''Giselle...own up. _Why are you really there_?''

He got me there.

''What do you mean? I came here to visit Penelopé,'' I replied, my voice shaking, letting out a nervous laugh.

''Giselle, I think I've known you long enough to be able to tell when your lying,'' he said in a warning tone.

''Fine, goddamit! I came here, because Vincent's here...I'm after him, and this time, I'm not letting him escape...it's a promise I've made for myself,'' and that's when the waterworks began. Why now? Man...I sound like such a wuss.

''Giselle...I love you, you know that, right?'' He asked.

''Yes, I know that,'' I replied, sniffling, as I wiped my tears away on my sleeve.

''And because I love you oh so much,'' he began, his voice lightning up, making me giggle, ''I want to be there. So expect me to be there in about 2 days time, maybe even less...because your driving me into utter madness.''

''Oh really? And why's that exactly?'' I asked, my voice extremly flirty.

''Well...first of all, I miss looking into a Goddess...and I miss those very delicous lips...and that elegant grace...and the fiesty attitude...and moon light dancing...love, the list can go on...and on...and on...''

''Please, do carry on...I miss hearing your voice...'' I pleaded, my eyes closed, as I listened to his voice. He chuckled into the phone.

''I never knew I would be able to go insane over a loved one, to the limit as to where I whisper sweet little nothings to myself in the night,'' he whispered. I couldn't stand it anymore.

''Claude...please, come. God, I can't stand this anymore...I need you,'' I confessed.

''I'll be there faster than you'd ever guess...I promise,'' he laughed.

''Good, because another month and 2 weeks without you would be like hell.''

''Well...I guess we've come to an end to our conversation...allthough, I wold prefer it if it never did end,'' he driffted off.

''Yeh...me too,'' I whispered.

''I love you,'' He said.

''I love you too,'' I replied, smiling.

''Bye...I'll be there soon,''

''You better,'' I said. He just chuckled.

''You needn't worry love,''

''Ok, I'll take your word for it...bye...'' I said.

''Bye,'' he replied, and hung up. I dropped the phone back into it's place, and started crying like a ditz again.

''What's wrong?'' Violeta asked, as she rushed in with Penelopé.

''Nothing...I just had a chat with Claude,'' more like neverending, love sick conversation.

''Aww, baby. Don't worry, you'll see him soon,'' Penelopé jumped in, hugging me tightly.

''I guess this is the time where we have a group hug?'' Violeta asked, as she hugged us both.

''Er...you guys are kinda choking me...''I gasped.

''Oh sorry,'' they chimed together.

''Claude said...he said he's coming here,'' I said, straightening myself out.

''Oh good!'' Violeta said.

''No...it's not good...he knows,'' I retorted.

''Why?'' Penelopé asked, concerned.

''Because I didn't want anyone to know. It wasn't meant to be like that...the only person who knew was Nicola, and she had sworn to secrecy, keeping Claude occupied whilst I was away...trying to keep his mind away from me...but it turns out no one can outsmart him,'' I shrugged.

''Why didn't you want anyone to know?'' Violeta asked.

''If people like Claude or my dad, or even Penelopé knew, they would never let me do this. Ever...hell, they would probably even lock me up somewhere to stop me, they're that mad,'' I said. Penelopé just gave me a very baffled look.

''Well, I guess we would just have to wait and see what happens next, won't we?'' Violeta asked.

''What happens next? Darling, I already _know _what's going to happen next...'' I replied, with a huge smirk.


	9. Chapter VI

This momentary joy breeds months of pain;  
This hot desire converts to cold disdain.  
_Lucrece_ 690-1

She would hang on him  
As if increase of appetite had grown  
By what it fed on.  
_Hamlet_ 1.2.145-7

**Chapter VI**

**The sin: Lust**

It's been only a day now since I had that very emotional conversation with Claude. I miss him dearly...if only he were to come here today, but _no _the stupid journey from London takes atleast a day or so. From what Claude said, he's going to be here tomorrow. I think.

I spent the whole Saturday morning thinking about him. I know, it sounds very stupid and girly, but I love the guy to bits. To take my mind off him -much to my dismay- I went for a walk down the forest, as the stupid fog rolled in, blinding my vision. Hell, I didn't know where I was going. But all I could think about was how to take my mind of Claude. Take my mind of Claude. Take my mind of Claude. Blah. It won't work.

I decided I should hed back to Penelopé's, as I started to get exhausted from my constant blindness from the fog. I picked up my pace a little, until I finally reached the doorstep. I didn't bother to ring the doorbell, as I had the keys. I opened the door, only to be hit by silence. I took off my coat, hanging it up on the hooks which were mounted on the entrance hall. I stood in the centre of the hall, and looked around for Penelopé, Luciano or even Violeta. No sign of them.. I called out for them.

''Penelopé? Violeta? Luciano? Hello...anybody home?'' My voice echoed in the grand entrance hall.

''Baby...we're in the salon,'' called out Penelopé's deep voice. I smiled with relief, and made my way to the salon. The minute I walked in, I was met by seven pairs of eyes. Three of which were burgundy red, and four of which were topaz. The Cullens. And ofcourse Luciano, Violeta and Penelopé.

''Erm...hi...this was...unexpected,'' I said, my voice shaking, putting on a weird expression.

''Aha, Giselle. Where have you been these past few days? I haven't seen you in quite a while,'' Luciano said, smiling.

''Actually, the real question is, where have _you _been Luciano?'' I asked with a smirk.

''Well, I was on a business trip,'' he smiled. I could tell he was trying hard to make conversation with me, trying to make me loosen up. Probably even feel comfortable and welcome. Bless him.

''Ahh, I knew that you see,'' I said, leaning against the door frame.

''Where were you?'' Violeta hissed, allthough, nearly everyone could hear. I just laughed.

''You needn't worry darling,'' I smiled. I looked at the three Cullens which were keeping quiet. I realised that only the male Cullens were here. Carlisle, as usual had that warm expression to him. Emmett wa sitting there, in his bulky form, fidgeting, Jasper was looking around. And Edward...well, Edward was eyeing me suspicously as usual. As though I were some sort of alien species or something.

''Come take a seat,'' Penelopé offered. I just looked at her with a blank expression. There were no seats left.

''Come here,'' Violeta said from the armchair, tapping her lap. I just laughed as I walked over, and sat on her lap.

''Well...that's rather...awkward,'' Luciano said, turning his attention away from us, and to the Cullens.

''So, what's the gathering for?'' I asked.

''Well, Carlisle, Edward and Emmett kindly offered a game of baseball, since Bella, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were out of town. It's tradition...usually when it's thundering,'' Penelopé said.

''Thundering? Why would you need it to thunder when playing a game of baseball exactly?'' I asked, lifting an eyebrow up.

''Because our species have a tendency to be very strong and fast, and when we hit a ball at such strength and speed, it would be extremly loud. So thunder would cover it up,'' Edward said, breaking the silence with his know-it-all voice._ Jesus_.

''So, where is the game being held exactly?'' Violeta asked, her voice reverbreating against my back. I looked around. By the looks of it, no one was anywhere near to answering Violeta's question.

''In the forest,'' Jasper stated simply. Finally, _someone_ atleast has a brain. I guess the rest are all airheads, apart from Carlisle and Jasper.

''Oh, I see...well, let the games begin then,'' I said, hopping off Violeta's lap. I started to make my way out the door, and as I did, I heard Penelopé call out.

''Giselle...you can't exactly play ball in heels, now can you?''

''Oh,''I whispered to myself, and whizzed upthe stairs. I went into my room, opened my closet and put on my extremly comfortable, baggy ripped up jeans and grey vest shirt with my black converse. I tied my hair up, and went back downstairs. Only to find everybody filed out in the corridor.

I realised I was the only one who needed a change, as everyone else was in either sports clothing or very casual, comfortable clothes.

''Well...are we getting a move on or what?'' I asked, eyeballing everone. They just laughed at me -apart from Edward, that is- and started making their way out the door. As I stepped into my car, and revved it out the driveway, I started to think at how much Edward actually annoyed me with his silence and weird looks. He just gave me the meanest glances ever...I really didn't understand. I had to get things straight with him.

When we finally arrived at a very secluded part of the forest, we had to make our way up a bit on foot. It was no biggie for us though; what, with our vampiric speeds and shit. Hah.

I realised I was way ahead of everyone, stopping at the top, enjoying the scenery.

''Well, here it is,'' called Carlisle from behind. I turned around to see the rest of the group close behind.

''It's lovely,'' I said softly.

''Indeed,''Carlisle replied.

''Well, we do need to start at some point, right?'' Emmett called out.

''Hell yes!'' I said, grabbing a bat from Emmett.

When we were all given our positions, I looked at Edward, only to catch him starring at me. I whispered low enough for the two of us to hear 'Bring it on'. He nodded, and smirked. And that's when the games began. It was a feirce game, if I do say so myself. It started raining aswell, making it sliperry and making us wet. Stupid grey shirt sticking to me. Stupid hair sticking to my forehead. Stupid Edward for looking so hot when wet. Stupid me for even thinking that about my sworn enemy. Drat.

_**20 minutes later...**_

I was still squeezing my hair of it's wetness when I entred my room. Violeta followed in close behind, starting to strip herself of her wet clothes.

''Hey, Im gonna take a quick shower...I thought you might need it...so I'm going to be quick,'' Violeta said, trying to reasure me. She has a tendency to take extremly long in the shower, tis why.

''Sure, whatever,'' I said, grabbing a change of clothes. I put on my black skinnies and a white t-shirt. There was no way in hell I was staying in drenched clothes. I hopped out of the room and into the corridor, only to bump into Edward. Bloody hell. _Why were the Cullens still here? _Blame Luciano and Penelopé. They 'offered' oh-so-kindly to a change of clothing and let them dry off. I bet you the real reason they offered, was because Carlisle and Luciano wanted some more time together. They seemed to get on pretty well.

''Well, well, well. If it isn't Satan in the flesh,'' I said, sarcasm dripping off my voice. He was no angel, and I knew that all to well. Just a mean glare from him, and your are practically fused to the floor by mental fire.

''Excuse me. Your in my way,'' Edward hissed, through gritted teeth.

''You think I haven't realized that? And I'm not moving anywhere. You have some explaining to do,'' I hissed back, crossing my arms.

''Explaining? What explaining do I owe you exactly?'' He asked. Smart ass.

''First of all, what's the deal with all the death glares? And second of all, what the fuck have I ever do anything to you?'' I rushed, getting angry.

''I think your capable enough to figure that one out for yourself,'' he growled. I already had figured it out. But I wanted to hear it from him.

''I already have,'' I said.

''Then why are you asking me?'' He asked, clearly starting to get annoyed.

''Because I want to know if I'm right...or wrong for the matter,'' I replied.

''Well, what have you figured out so far?'' He asked.

''That your overprotective over Bella, and that yur threatened by me being any where close to her. Your fear me...don't you?'' I asked, eyeing his expression.

''Not exactly. I simply don't trust you. Your a mere stranger to me, and ofcourse I'm going to be protective over a loved one, if possible danger is in their way,'' he replied calmly, looking staright into my eyes.

''Trust me, or not, but all I can say is, that I probably have more control than five vampires put together,'' I said sternly.

''_Probably_,'' he repeated, his hypnotic eyes peircing deep into my mind. We stood there, starring at eachother, for what seemed like ages. That was until, he hesitantly reached out, cupping my face in such a quick, swift movement, that I didn't know what was coming. The next thing I knew, his lips were pressed againt mine. Edward was kissing me. _Edward. _My enemy.

Yep, you heard that right. He kissed me. And not just a peck, but a very intimate kiss. He was kissing me so hungrily and passionatly. I began to kiss him back, needing the feel of someone so close to me; embracing me. Suddenly he jerked away, ending the all- too- quick kiss, soon.

''Stop,'' he shouted, pushing me off him with light force ''we can't do this''.

''Your right,'' I whispered, pulling away from his grip on my shoulders.

''I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I...I guess I miss the feeling of being able to embrace someone so deeply of my own kind, without breaking them,'' he whispered, lowereing his head.

''You mean like Bella?'' I asked, not able to meet his peircing gaze.

''Yes,''

''I'm sorry too. I too missed the feeling of someones embrace...I guess,'' I said, referring to Claude, allthough, I doubt Edward knew that.

''I have to go,'' he said, and with that he left, not even looking at me. Along with the rest of the Cullens.


	10. Chapter VII

_'Where you are, seems to be, as far as an eternity'-Maroon 5_

_'How does it feel, to know that you'll never be alone?'_

**Chapter IV**

**Missing you**

Ever since the 'Edward incident'-fine, that was an exagerration, since three hours ago- I couldn't stop thinking about what came over me...or maybe what came over him. One minute I was standing there, in the corridor with him, screaming my head off at him, next minute you know, he's kissing my face off so hungrily and passionatly, you'd think we were lovers that hadn't seen eachother for years. He started it though. He just grabbed me, it wasn't fair. But it was slightly my fault too, I kinda did lead him on. God, I am such a slut. But what would you have done if you han't seen your lover for ages and you got the oppurtunity to embrace someone of such beauty as Edward? Yeah, that's what I thought.

You see, I have a weakness. I am a helpless, love sick fool. I fall into temptation so easily, you would think I am desperate. In actual fact, I'm not, it's just that, seduction is something you fall into easily. Just imagine, the most beautiful creature, your wildest desires right infront of you, their arms open, calling you to them. So alluring, yet so dangerous.

I don't think anyone would be strong enough to just stand there. Even I admit it. Hell, my species were _designed _to do that. We were built to allure, seduce and kill. It sounds evil, but that's the nature of it. And I fear it, as I know very well of my weakness.

I stopped thinking for a while, refreshed my mind and made my way out of my bed-which I had been crying my eyes out for so long. I straightened out my clothes and walked downstairs. Maybe I could make my self a cup of coffee. The minute I walked into the kitchen, I was met by a very worried looking Violeta.

''Giselle? You ok?'' She asked, enveloping me in a tight hug.

''Yeh, I'm fine I guess,'' I replied, hugging her back.

''What happened? You were locked up there for nearly three hours,'' she asked, pulling me away for a minute, so she could look at my face.

''Oh, it was nothing. I just started to cry because I miss Claude so much,'' not a complete lie. I _do_ miss Claude, but the actual reason as to why I was crying was because of what Edward did only a couple of hours ago. I was confused so much, and when I'm confused, I cry. Don't ask why.

''Oh, darling. Why didn't you say so earlier. We were so worried,'' she said.

''Where _is_ everybody?'' I asked, looking around. She let go off me, and took a seat back on the stool where she had been before.

''Well, the Cullen's left ages ago, and Penelopé and Luciano went out of town for some 'alone time','' she laughed.

''Oh, alone time, huh?'' I smirked.

''Yep...so, what you wanna do? We could pamper ourselves up a bit,'' she said, with a big grin.

''Oh God, anything but that!'' I said. I absolutly loathe pampering. It makes me feel girly. Gah.

''So, what you-'' but we were cut off by the phone ringing. What now?

''I'll get it,'' I said, in a huff. I grabbed the phone, and asked in abored tone.

''Hello, who's calling?''

''It's me. Claude,'' he answered, sounding tired.

''Baby! Oh my God. Hey, where are you? Why do you sound so tired? What's happening?'' I gushed out.

''Well, I just arrived from New York airport, and am by the Red Lion Hotel, in Seattle airport,'' he answered.

''You got a ride? If you don't, I'm going to be there in less than a second,'' I said, pure excitment in my voice. He chuckled.

''No, it's allright, I can get a cab. I just called to inform you that I'm coming,'' he said.

''No way am I letting you get a cab. I want to see you as soon as possible, which is why I am going to come and pick you up,'' and with that, I put the phone down, not letting him say another word.

''Violeta, you coming?'' I asked.

''Coming where?'' she asked, looking baffled.

''To pick up Claude from Seattle,'' I said.

''Um, I think I'll leave your meeting up thingy mijigy private, you love birds,'' she giggled.

''Oh shush,'' I laughed, and walked to the hall, grabbing my black wool shrug, and leather bag, which contained my car keys.

I walked outside up to my Bentley, and the minute I got in, I reversed out the driveway so fast, I nearly hit a tree. God I was excited. I drove soo fast, I thought I was going to fly.

_20 minutes later..._

I was finally at Seattle Airport, by the Red Lion Hotel. I parked my car at the parking spaces in the airport garage which was underground and had a few levels above. I walked out, and made my way outside, into the airport entrance, by the arrivals area. I took out my mobile phone, seeing no sign of Claude, and dialed his number.

''Hello? Claude, where are you? I'm in the airport, by the arrivals area,'' I practically had to shout into the mouthpeice, as people were shouting out to their loved ones, or talking very loudly. Jeez.

''Well, if you were to turn around, you would see that I'm right behind you,'' he replied, chuckling. The minute he said those words, I stuffed my mobile in my bag. I was so scared that he was probably joking or something, so I didn't turn around for a minute or so. Then I did. And when I did, it was like my path was cleared, and Claude was the only person I saw in the crowd. His beautiful face hadn't changed a bit.

I ran to him, into his arms, at such speed, that he nearly toppled over. He picked me up, showering my face with kisses. We stayed in a tight embrace for such a long time, that passers by started to look at us, as though we were weirdos. Which for that moment, we were.

''Oh man. You don't know how much I've missed you,'' I said, smiling so much my lips were going to rip.

''Me too...I thought I was going to go crazy,'' he chuckled, his sweet, tangible laugh.

''I really can't belive it your here! And so quick as well! God, what are we going to do first? What have you been up to whilst you were in Italy?'' I rushed out.

''Questions later. For the moment, just shutup and kiss me,'' he smiled, his oh-so gorgeous, melt-you-in-the-spot smile. I grabbed his face, and kissed him so deeply, I thought I was actually going to faint. He too started kissing me with such passion, making me forget about everything else.

''We...have...to...get...a...move...on,'' I whispered, inbetween breathes.

''Yeh...but-'' he began, moving along with my lips.

''No buts,'' I said, pulling my lips away, as much as I didn't want to, I wanted to enjoy kissing him privatly. And leave the rest for later. If you know what I mean.

''Yeh, fine. But I'm not finished with you yet,'' he winked, wrapping his arm around my waist as he led the way, his suitcase in his other hand.

When we arrived at my car, I opened the backspace and as I tried to stuff his suitcase in, he grabbed me from behind, kissing my neck and shoulders.

''You need help?'' He whispered into my ear, his cold breathe tickling my skin.

''Nope. I got it,'' I struggled.

''You really don't seem to be succeeding to get that in,'' he replied with a laugh, helping me out with the suitcase. When we got it in, I shut the backspace, and turned around to be caught in his arms like a prisoner.

''Hey, I thought we made a deal,'' I said, smiling.

''I'm sorry, your just so hard to resist,'' he whispered, kissing me softly on my lips.

''Well, there's time for that later. Now, we need to get a move on. So behave yourself,'' I laughed.

''Fine...your so evil,'' he whined, giving me a mean glare like a little child. I just laughed, and my way into the drivers seat. He sat on the passengers seat, and just looked at me.

''What do you think your doing? No way am I letting you drive. It's my turn...I want a feel of this baby,'' he said.

''Ok, whatever...if your so eager, then I can't stop you,'' I replied.

''So, what you waiting for? Lets swap seats,'' he said, moving off his seat, as I did off mine, meeting hallfway, as I slightly sat on his lap, and then slid onto the passengers side. He took his position on the driver's seat, and started the car.

---

''So, what you guys been up to these couple of days?'' Claude asked, as Violeta handed me a mug of coffee, and sat on the armchair opposite to ours.

''Well, we went out and about, and just had some girly fun,'' a complete lie. I know. But I wasn't going to say _'well, we are currently on a hunt for Vincent, and we nearly got killed by his demons in the middle of the forest' _now, was I? Exactly.

''_You_? _Girly_ stuff? I can't believe what I'm hearing,'' he chuckled.

''Oh shutup,'' I laughed, as I playfully punched him on the arm. I was sitting right next to him, with his arm stretched out across my shoulders. I found it quite difficult taking a sip of my coffee, so I placed it down on the marble coffee table.

''Penelopé called earlier on, asking where you were,'' Violeta said, lying back on the armchair.

''Well, did you tell her where I was?'' I asked, trying to make myself comfortable by lying down, placing me head on Claudes lap. He started to stroke my hair, which calmed me down so quickly.

''Yeh, I told her you went to pick up Claude from Seattle airport,'' she replied, crossing her arms behind her head.

''Thanks babe,'' I said to Violeta.

''No problem man,'' she replied, lying back down on the arm chair, having a quick cat-nap, even though she can't technically sleep, but whatever. I looked up into Claudes face, as he stroked my hair. He noticed me looking at me, and looked staright into my eyes. He's know very dark, red hinted, black, burgundy eyes.

''When was the last time you fed?'' I asked, realising he hadn't fed in a long time, since his eyecolour was very dark. Plus, he was a full vampire, not like me part vampire and slayer. So it was harder for him to resist human blood, or any blood for the matter. And since he fed on human blood, his eyes were reddish, brown. A really deep colour though, so it didn't look completely un-human.

''Two month or so ago,'' he replied. Surviving on human blood has it's advantages, as you can last longer on it than on animal blood. And it's stronger.

''Well, you sure do need a top up,'' I replied.

''Yeh, I know...it's just that, I didn't really have the time,'' he smiled, removing strands of hair off my face. I analysed his face for a long time. His beautiful pale skin contrasting against his burgundy eyes and black hair, which fell at a side to his right eye. His beautifully sculpted jaw line looked perfect, as though hand made by the best craftsman in the world. His shapely lips set perfectly above his chin, his angular nose in proportion with the rest of his face. And his eyes, so deep and beautiful, yet mysterious, his eyelashes so thick and dark, it felt as though you could get lost in them forever. His eyebrows set perfectly above his eyes, framing his face. And one thing I couldn't resist realising, was that he was wearing a black shirt, which was open at the colar, revealing his perfectly sculpted collarbones, neck and a part of his hard chest.

''Are you going to look at me like that for the rest of the night?'' He asked, chuckling, breaking the silence.

''Um, no. Why,'' I asked. If I could blush, I would.

''Nothing, it's just that your staring at me as though you've never seen me,'' he smiled.

''You know, surprisingly enough, that's how I feel like now. You seem so fresh, so new to me. And I've missed you so much,'' I replied.

''Me too,'' he whispered, as he leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. Just one touch from him, and I feel like I have turned into hot chocolate, spreading around him. But he didn't stop there, because I pulled his face in closer to mine, as he started to kiss me more deeply. He moved from his position he was sat at, and moved ontop of me. His tongue brushed past mine, making me shiver in delight. His hand moved down my thighs, as his other hand cupped the side of my face. My hands were tangled into his hair, enjoying every part of him to the mximum, gasping and moaning against his lips.

''Um, excuse me guys. I'm still here ya know,'' Violeta said in a slightly disturbed tone. At that moment, Claude jumped of me, sitting at the end of the couch, by my legs.

''Jesus Christ,'' I whispered. Violeta just rolled her eyes, and left the room. I looked at Claude, who was breathing deeply, and unecessarily, might I add. He just smiled at me. I got up, and went to sit on his lap, facing him. He held me by my waist, gazing into my eyes.

''So, where were we?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

''I think we were somewhere about here,'' he smirked, leaning in to kiss me once again. Yet again, we were interrupted, as the doorbell rang. I saw Violeta rush past the huge Salon entrance -which we were in- and towards the door to the entrance. Next, I heard Penelopé's voice and Luciano. They were laughing about something. My eyes opened wide as I starred at Claude in shock, jumping off his lap, and straightening myself out.

''Why hello, hello,'' I heard Penelopé's voice call out. I turned my head around, from the place I was sat at, to see her and Luciano at the doorway.

''Hey Penelopé,'' I said, getting up.

''I wasn't talking to you, silly,'' she laughed,'' I was talking to that mysterious looking guy, which is sitting there, not making a single sound''. At that, Claude turned around, and got up, to greet a very amused looking Penelopé and Luciano.

''So, when did you get here?'' Luciano asked.

''A couple of hours ago, actually. It wasn't as far as I thought it would be,'' Claude replied, smiling sincerely.

''I see you too have got the English accent,'' Luciano said, chuckling.

''Oh my God, Luciano, what's with you and English accents?'' I asked, laughing my head off.

''Oh nothing. It's just that I find very unusual,'' he replied.

''Right. _Unusual_,'' I luaghed, shaking my head.


	11. Chapter IX

_'Strangers are friends you have yet to meet'-_Unkown

**Chapter VIII**

**The outsiders**

Mondays. Days I absolutly loathe. And it's not going to be good, either. I can tell. There's something in the air. I squint at the sun which is pouring in through the French doors, from the balcony. Even though I hadn't been sleeping, it felt as though I had. I had been lying in this position for nearly six hours, doing nothing, as my body felt tired. I turned to my right, to see Claude starring at the sheer material which hung from the bedposts.

''So, you want to get ready?'' I asked, peircing the silence. He turned his head, facing me. He smiled for a brief second, then had a very flabbergasted look to his face.

''Get ready for what exactly?'' He asked.

''For school,'' I replied, saying it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

''School? You go to school here?'' He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

''Well, yeh. I didn't want to waste my time doing nothing, so I got Penelopé to register me,'' I said, sitting up, crossing my legs on the bed.

''So you want me to come along? Darling, I'm not even registered there yet,'' he said, sitting up too, infront of me.

''Well yeah. And you will get to meet some other Vampires which live here. The Cullen family,'' I said.

''The Cullen family?''

''Yes, the Cullen family,'' I replied, saying it slower.

''Ok, fine. As long as I'm with you, I'm fine with it,'' he smiled.

''You see, this is why I love you,'' I beamed, as I reached out to him, and placed a kiss on his lips.

''Why do you always have to do that?'' He asked.

''Do what?'' I asked, baffled.

''Kiss me once, then leave me, wanting more,''

''Oh, sorry,'' I said, biting my lip. He just laughed.

''Come here,'' he said, motioning for me to come closer. I moved closer, keeping eye contact with him.

''Yes?'' I whispered. He just starred at me.

''Claude...'' I urged him on. He lowered his head, his dark hair falling to his face, his eyes looking up at me.

''I don't think I can go today...'' he finally answered.

''Go where?'' I asked.

''School. Where else,'' he replied.

''Why's that exactly?'' I asked, touching his face, removing black starnds of hair.

''Well, because I haven't fed, and I don't want to risk biting someone at school. You know how tempting that can be when you haven't fed for ages,'' he whispered, taking my hand in his.

''Yes, but it's not like we kill them. You only bite them, and they don't even feel a thing. You know how it is...'' I said.

''Oh comeon Giselle, I don't want to ruin our cover. I'm not just going to go up to some person, and start flitring with them until I get a bite outta them...plus I don't want the girls in the school to use that as an advantage to flirt with me,'' he smirked, looking at me with playful eyes.

''Oh really? We can go somewhere to feed, but...look, I have an idea. How about tonight we go to some club or something where it's like crowded with people, and feed there,'' I said, warming up to the idea.

''Yes, that's a good idea, but what about now?'' He asked, raising an eyebrow, making him look drop dead gorgeous.

''Well...um...well,'' I thought for a minute. What if I offered him some of my blood...just so that he could last for the morning. Then we can go feeding properly.

''Claude, I could offer you some of my blood, just so that you could last for the day. Then we can go feeding pro-'' But he cut me off.

''I won't allow you to do that. I simply can't,'' he said, moving slightly away from me.

''But Claude, you know that I can last way longer than you without blood, plus, I am not that tempted by it..comeon. Please...I want you to be there,''

''No. I won't do such...such...a thing to you,'' he whispered.

''But it's not like your going to kill me. Even if you drain me of my blood, I am dead already...your not going to be killing me,'' I said, getting unpatient. He thought for a minute. Result.

''I still can't...please, don't make me do it...'' he said sadly.

''Claude, your giving me no choice but to do one thing,'' I whispered, and got off the bed, making my way towards the closet. I opened it, and took out a red velvet cloth, which concealed a dagger. My dagger. I took it out, and walked over to the bed. I sat down back on my place, and brought it to my neck.

''If you don't do it, I'm just going to have to do it the hard way. Even if you don't come with me to school after this, I can't let you risk being this hungry...I care for you Claude...please, just do it,'' I trembled, my tears betraying me. He looked up at me with a shocked expression, his jaw tightening, gripping the bed sheets with his hands.

''Just do it,'' I hissed. He started moving away, ''you can't kill me...I won't even feel a thing''.

''I know that,'' he retorted.

''Then do it for fucks sake,''

''I can't,'' he simply stated.

''Why? You're scared...aren't you...oh my God...you're scared...'' I started to laugh.

''No...it's just that-'' but I cut him off, not being able to take it anymore.

''Look, if you don't do it now, then you're not coming with me,'' I threatend. He struggled for a bit, thinking hard.

''But...I can't stay...'' he whispered.

''Then do it, you've done it before,'' I said, trying to refresh his memory.

''Yes, but that was when I had no choice, and I was hungry to the extreme,'' he said, frowning.

''Yes, but you have no choice now aswell, do you? And, you are very hungry...your choice darling,'' I smirked, getting off the bed, and as I was about to get out of the room, I felt him grip my arm.

''Yes? You changed your mind?'' I asked, turning around. He looked at me, not speaking. I got fed up and turned around once more, but he wouldn't let go off my arm. So I did what I thought was best. I took the dagger which was in my other hand, brought to me neck, and slid it down slowly. I brought it down, as a drop of blood slid down my neck. The minute the blood was exposed into the air, Claude let go off my arm, gripping me by my shoulders, pushing me against the wall, bringing his head to my neck.

He licked the blood, then grazed his teeth along my neck, breathing onto it, making me shiver, then he bit me. I couldn't feel a thing when he bit me, apart from ecstasy. It felt as though he were kissing me on my neck, not biting me. That's how it would feel to a human aswell. We have this specail venom which makes the area where the bite is numb, so you don't really feel anything.

I just stood there, surprisingly enough enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against mine. His grip on my shoulders loosened up a bit, as he let his hunger have me. I was exposed to this godly creature, and I loved every bit of it.

When he was finished feeding, he lifted his head up, a drop of my blood dripping off his perfect marble lips.

''Well? Am I dying?'' I asked sarcastically. He just gave me a mean look.

''I'm sorry ok, I had no choice,'' I said again, since he wasn't talking. I moved away from him, and made my way towards the closet. I took the sleeve of my black shirt and swiped the dagger in it, trying to remove my blood from it. I turned around to look at Claude. He was standing there, wiping his lips with his black shirt. My shirt had to go in the wash now, so I took it off, exposing myself in just my black skinny jeans and black bra.

I took out a striped purple and black jumper, and slipped it on. I looked over to Claude, who was just starring at me. His eyes were full of lust, but there was still a hint of anger to his face. I closed my closet, and walked over to him.

''Look, if you had just agreed, I don't think I would have had to do that. Atleast your not that hungry anymore...your eyes look lovely this colour too,'' I said, kissing him on the cheek.

''I still don't forgive you,'' he growled.

''Oh grow up,'' I smiled, rolling my eyes. I could see him starting to open up a bit, a smile starting to creep onto his face.

''Oh, by the way, you might wanna change that shirt. You wiped my blood on it. The Cullens will smell it...and it'll stain your shirt,'' I said. He just looked at me, and started unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his very hard chest and abs. He wasn't bulky or anything, just slightly...um...rough...and...um...sleek looking? Oh I don't know how to explain it. All I can say is that he has a gorgeous body. Ok?

He handed me the shirt, as I went over to pick mine up too, and stuffed them in the laundry basket. I grabbed my bag, and stuffed my daily planner and everyday stuff init. Claude opened the closet, which held both our clothes. He slipped on a grey shirt and a black leather jacket. Jesus, I was going to faint.

''You ready?'' He asked, walking towards me.

''Yeah, I'm ready. You?'' I asked, smirking.

''Why would I be asking you if I weren't?'' He asked, smiling.

''I don't know...so, you forgiven me yet?'' I asked.

''Nope,'' he shook his head, yet he still had that playful look on his face.

''Do I still get a kiss?'' I asked.

''Hmm...well, I'm not sure if you deserve one...but, I just think I might do,'' he smirked, leaning in and kissing me on the lips. I just smiled against his lips. He chuckled at my reaction, and slowly leaned back. I just pouted like a two year old when he moved away.

''Oh...your mean,'' I whined. He burst out laughing, and swooped my up bridal style, rushing out the door and downstairs. He put me down, and started making his way out the door, pulling me along.

''Wait,'' I said, haulting to a stop.

''What?'' He asked, tilting his head to a side.

''Violeta...she goes to that school too-'' I began.

''Babe, Violeta left about half an hour ago,'' Penelopé answered, walking into the hall.

''Oh...with what?'' I asked.

''Her motorbike,'' she smiled.

''Why didn't she wait for us?'' I asked.

''Well...I think you should ask her that,'' Penelopé said, looking as though she were hiding something.

''Fine, I will,'' I said, and waved her goodbye.

---

''Well, here it is,'' I said, when we stepped out my Bentley, greeted by the chilly air.

''This is...um...a small school,'' Claude said, his eyes looking in all directions.

''Well, shall we get to a start. We are kinda late...'' I said, taking his hand in mine.

''Yeah, sure,'' he whispered. I led the way to the office, and asked for Claudes timetable and signed in as late.

''Well, my first lesson is...history...lovely,'' Claude sighed.

''Hey, no need to sigh. My first lesson is history too...which means we are in the same class,'' I smiled, and smacked him on the ass. He pretended to look shocked for a split second, then started to laugh.

We made our way to our history class. I opened the door, and stepped in, dragging Claude with me.

''Sorry Sir we're late,'' I said. He already knew I was new, so he kinda let me off, and just put on the most bored face. I took a seat next to my history partner. A Cullen. Which happened to be Edward. I looked at Claude, who was stopped by the teacher. He was introducing him to the class. Claude just kept on looking my way, putting on a face which screamed out 'Help me!' I just laughed. When the teacher finally let him off, Claude took a seat next to that Jessica girl. I wanted to rip her head off that moment. She was oogling _my _boyfriend. That stupid little b-

''You know him?'' I was cut hallfway through my thoughts, as I heard Edward ask me something. I turned to look at him, feeling slightly uncomfortable, because of the incident.

''Yes. He's my boyfriend, Claude,'' I replied, smugly.

''That's nice,'' he replied, not sounding that pleased, and putting on the fakest smile ever. Haha. _He is so faking it. What's wrong with him anyway? It's not like I grabbed him and kissed his face off. Jesus. _Thoughts like that raced through my mind all lesson, and every time they did, Edward would just laugh quietly. I finally had enough, and turned to face him.

''What _is _your problem? Why do you keep on laughing?'' I asked, in a very pissed voice. He looked at me for a brief second.

''Oh, it's nothing you should worry about,'' he replied, his lips forming a staright line.

''Fine, whatever you say-'' _butthead. _I thought. This time he didn't laugh. He just turned around, and gave me the threatening look ever.

''May I ask why it is your looking at me that way?'' _It's not like I fucking gripped you by the balls and ripped them now, is it? _ This time, he did slightly laugh. What was wrong with this guy? Wait...hold on. Why is it everytime I'm thinking something, he either laughs, or just gets angry?

''Can I ask you something, Edward?'' I asked, trying to sound sweet.

''Yes, go ahead,'' he hissed, keeping his attention staright ahead.

''Are you a physchic?'' I asked simply. He started to chuckle.

''Why would you think that?'' He said, keeping quiet, as not to disturb the class.

''Well, everytime, I well..._think _something, you either laugh or get angry,'' I said. This time he turned around, and starred at me.

''No, I'm not physchic. I just happen to read minds. It's a few of my vampire traits I have,'' he said.

''Oh. Is it only you who has it?'' I asked, referring to his family.

''No. Alice too...but hers is more..._advanced,_ shall we say,'' he replied.

''Oh. Ok...so your basically saying you've heard every single thing I've ever though?'' I asked.

''Yes, but most of the time I tune you out, beacsue you do slightly aggitate me with your thoughts,'' he smirked.

''Oh really? Is that so huh,'' _well quite reading my mind, then. _I thought. I wanted him to get the message. And he did. He just chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

''I have to ask you to do a favour for me though,'' Edward asked, looking at me seriously this time.

''Yes, and what's that?'' I asked.

''Please do keep Claude away from Bella. I donnot like to put her in harms way,'' he said in a flat tone.

''You see Edward, both I and Claude are quite old. Older than you actually, and he can control himself pretty well. Plus, he has just fed. This morning,'' I said, resting my chin under my hand.

''Still. I don't mind you being around, but Claude...I would prefer it if he kept a distance from Bella,'' he said. And before I could say anything, the bell rang. Next lesson. Yippee. _Not._

''Well, how did you find the lessons?'' I asked Claude, after five lessons. It was lunch time now.

''They were fine. Nothing that I haven't learnt before though,'' he sighed, running a hand though his hair. I just kept silent, remembering what Edward told me.

''What's wrong?'' Claude asked after a while, realising my silence.

''Oh nothing...'' I replied, making our way to the cafeteria.

''Giselle, you know you can't lie to me,'' Claude said, stopping. I carried on walking, pretending not to see him at a hault.

''Giselle,'' he called out. I stopped, and turned on my heel.

''Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there,'' I said, fidgeting with my hair. When I lie, I fidget.

''Giselle, what's wrong? Your keeping something from me, aren't you?'' He asked, walking towards me.

''Um..no, why would you say that?'' I asked, with a nervous laugh. He just rolled his eyes.

''Oh comeon. It's so obvious that you're lying...you know you can tell me anything,'' he hugged me, whispering into my ear.

''Fine...it's something that one of the Cullens said to me during History,'' I whispered back. His grip on me tightened.

''What? That boy who was sitting next to you in History...the auburn haired one,'' Claude asked.

''Yeh. Him,'' I replied.

''What did he say?'' He whispered onto my neck, his cold breathe sending shivers down my back.

''Well, he said that I should keep you away from his girlfriend...which happens to be human. He's scared you'll hurt her,'' I said in a quick rush.

''What?'' He asked, rasing his eyebrows, moving his face from my neck to look at me.

''Well...I don't blame him. He has a point. We are after all, human feeding vampires,'' I said.

''And what, they aren't?'' He asked sarcastically.

''No, they aren't. They survive on animal blood,'' I replied.

''Ok, fine. Whatever,'' he said.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yeh really. _Whatever._ I really could care less what they say. But it annoys me that he's judging me without actually knowing who I really am,'' he shrugged.

''Oh well,'' I sighed.

---

''Hmm...I really don't know what to wear,'' I said to myself, going through the piles of clothes I had in the closet. I felt quite awkward walking around topless in just my French knickers. Then I heard the door open. I quickly covered my breats with my hands and hid myself behind the closet door.

''Oh there you are,'' Claude said, looking somewhat exhausted. I was relieved to find out that it was only him.

''Please close the door...I'm kinda...undressed here,'' I asked. He raised an eyebrow, and closed the door behind him.

''I was looking for you,'' he said.

''Why? Where were you?'' I asked. He smirked.

''Well...since you were getting ready...and I know how long _you _take, I decided to go for a spin with Violeta...on the motorbikes,'' he replied.

''Really? You enjoyed yourself?'' I asked, as I continued to look for something to wear.

''Yeh. It was good,'' he said. I heard him sit on the bed behind me. I felt his eyes burning on me. I turned my head around.

''Yes?'' I asked, smiling.

''Oh, nothing. I'm just enjoying the view,'' he smirked. I just shook my head. I turned around, and the minute I did, I felt his arms around me in an instance. He removed my long hair away from my neck, where he previously had bitten me. Ofcourse, the scar had vanished. Another slayer power I love. He started to tease me, by blowing onto my neck, making me shiver. He chuckled.

''So, what you...oh God-'' I stopped talking as he started to kiss my neck. He carried on chuckling.

''Anyways,'' my voice shook, biting my lip.''As I was saying...what are...holy...what are,er...you going to wear?''

''Me?'' He asked, inbetween kissed to my neck and shoulders.

''Yes, you...oh stop that...I can't think when you do that,'' I said.

''Why would you need to think now, exactly?'' He asked, smiling against my neck.

''Because I'm trying to figure out what I'm going to wear,'' I said, turning around, surprising him. He looked at my face, then he looked down, noticing my topless self, which was pressed against him. He smirked.

''Give me five minutes, then I'll let you get back to it...'' he whispered.

''Why in the wor-'' he cut me off, as his lips pressed against mine.

''Oh, I see,'' I whispered against his lips. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, as he happily greeted me in. His arms which were around my waist, tightened, pressing me against the closet door. He lifted one of my thighs up to his waist, carresing it gently. He moved his lips from mine for a brief second.

''Do you know what? Should we just forget about going out tonight, and stay in?'' He asked.

''No way. You need to feed man. And so do I. Have you forgotten that?Huh?'' I asked.

''Fine...but we still have a few minutes left,'' he smiled.

''Yeah...we do actually,'' I smirked. He then continued kissing me, as I slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. The back of his legs finally hit the bed, making him fall back on it. I went along with him, as I straddled him ontop. I could feel him smirking against my lips. Suddenly, he grabbed me by my shoulders, and switched our positions, so he was on top of me now. He started to leave a trail of fiery kissed from my neck, down to my belly. I grabbed his face, bringing it back up to my lips. I felt him reaching for the zip on his jeans. He undone the zip, and started to remove them.

As we really started to get into it, the door opened. And in stepped Violeta.

''Shit! Oh man! I'm sorry!'' She called out, and went back out the door. I actually let out a scream against Claudes lips when she entered. He just laughed.

''Oh shush. And that reminds me...we have to get somewhere, remember?'' I asked, getting up. But he was so hard to resist when we had started to go so far. I was so tempted by him, that I started kissing him again, so hard and so passionatly, that he started going all weak on me.

''Umm, guys. I know you haven't seen eachother for long, but we have to get somewhere!'' I heard Violeta shout through the door.

''Yeh...umm...Oh God..yeah...um, we'll...er...be there...in er...a..holy shit, Giselle...minute,'' Claude said inbetween kisses.

''Fine whatever. But don't be late...we have to get there earlier. The que to get in gets massive around 9pm,'' Violeta shouted again, and I heard her stomp away. I stopped kissing Claude.

''She's right Claude,'' I said, propping myself up on my elbows.

''Oh God...why...I want to stay...mmm...you smell nice,'' he whispered, against my neck.

''Thank you, but we have to get ready. I don't even know what I'm going to wear,'' I replied. He looked up.

''Fine. Whatever...but we haven't finished,'' he said with a wink. I just laughed. He got off me, and took off his jeans. I went back to the closet.

''What you wearing?'' I asked.

''Oh, I'm wearing my dark purple silk shirt and black jeans,'' he yelled from the bathroom.

''Oh. Ok...what are you doing in the bathroom?'' I asked.

''Fixing my hair...why?'' He asked, coming out of the bathroom.

''Nothing. I was just wandering,'' I smiled.

''Ok...I guess,'' he said, walking towards the closet. He grabbed his silk shirt and dark jeans. Hmm...maybe I should match a bit with him...maybe. So I grabbed my black cocktail dress, which had a very low drop on the back, and a very low V shaped cut going through the front. It was a halter top, which tied around my neck. The bottom flarred out in strips of V shaped cut material. The whole dress shone in it's glittery state. I matched it up with a pair of strappy black heels and my hand purse. I let my hair out, but clipped my fringe back.

''I'm ready,'' I said.

''You look gorgeous, as usual,'' he smirked.

''Why thank you. You don't look bad yourself...actually, you look smoldering hot,'' and I was saying the truth. He left his shirt slightly open at the front, revealing part of his chest.

---

''Oh...It's not as crowded as I thought it would be,'' I shouted, over the loud music which was playing, which happened to be _My Love by JT_. Me, Claude and Violeta came to this well known club just outside Seattle. We had no trouble getting in. The bodygaurds thought we were twenty something year olds. Haha, they didn't even ask for ID. Ahh, we have the easy life. Well...not really.

''Eugh. I hate this music...'' Claude complained.

''Why?'' I laughed.

''Because I don't like R'n'B...'' he mumbled, like a little kid. I grabbed his hand, squeezing it.

''Don't worry darling. We won't be here long,'' I smiled.

''Ok, _mother_,'' he laughed. I just shook my head.

''Hey guys, let's take a seat over there,'' Violeta jumped in, grabbing us by our hands, and dragging us to some stools by the bar.

''Three Smirnoff's please,'' Violeta ordered.

''What? Are you crazy?'' Claude hissed low enough for only us to hear,'' are you forgetting we don't drink alcohol...or any drink?''

''Yes, but you have to fit in...you don't wanna look stupid...'' Violeta hissed back. Claude was going to speak again, but I elbowed him on the stomach. It, ofcourse didn't hurt him. Bleh. When our drinks arrived, I took a sip. Fuck it burnt my throat. The last alcohol I had was, hell, about 300 or something years ago. It was even worse for Violeta and Claude though. They weren't half slayers like me, so they weren't as used to drinking other stuff apart from blood. And hell, it burnt them even more. They were practically clutching their throats. The bartender just looked at the two very weirdly.

I just laughed my head off.

''It's like drinking poison,'' Claude hissed. He put the drink down. After a few minutes, Violeta had enough too. She placed the drink down.

''Well, shall we start,'' Violeta asked. I knew _exactly _what she meant by that.

''Sure,'' I said. Claude nodded his head. Then we went our seperate ways, intermingling with the people. There weren't alot of people here tonight. But I knew what I had to do. I had to find a very drunk -preferably male, for me- and flirt. Alot. Then I would feed off him. I wouldn't kill him though. He'll just feel lighteheaded, and when he wakes up in the morning, he'll forget everything. So I went on my drunk-man hunt. I found this guy, in the corner, with a couple of other guys. They all seemed pretty drunk. Not that much though. As I was approaching them, I saw Violeta approaching them too. I lifted an eyebrow up at her. She just smiled.

When we both approached the guys, we started to act all seductive. The guys started to smirk. I approached this rather cute,blonde guy, whilst Violeta approached a guy with similar good looks, but golden curled hair. I took brief look at Violeta. Too fast for humans to see. I signalled to her that I was ready. She signalled back, telling me she was reasy too. I started to flirt with the guy. Complimenting him, asking him various questions I wasn't intrested in. Then he gave in. I didn't kiss him. He tried so many times to kiss me, but I just moved to his neck. He probably thought I was kissing him there, but actually, I was feeding off him.

When we were done, we went to look for Claude. We caught him sitting on a stool, at the bar.

''Didn't you feed?'' I asked, low enough for him to hear only.

''Yeh, I did. I finished ages ago...I didn't even need to seduce the girl or anything. She just came to me,'' he smirked. I snarled, flashing my teeth at him. He just laughed. Then I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I turned around. It was only Violeta.

''Giselle...you might wanna look over there,'' she said, pointing towards the far end of the club. Right in the corner, was Black Sabar. One of Vincent's most powerful demons. He was standing there, alone, wearing black trousers and a shirt. His short balck hair shone a light electric blue. He was rather handsome for a demon. I must admit. You could see his rippling abs under his tight shirt, the earing of a crucifix which he always wore, dangled off his right ear. And his penetrating gaze was on someone. And that someone happened to be me. He was probably sent here to spy on me by Vincent. I wonder how long he had been spying on me for. I had to get out of here quick.

''Guys, we have to get a move. And quick,'' I didn't wait for a reply as I grabbed Claude and Violeta by their hands, and dragged them out of the club as quick as possible. I pushed them into my Bentley, and sped away.

---

''I don't know...he was just starring at me,'' I explained to Claude for the like, a hundredth time so far. We were in the bathroom together. I was standing infront of the mirror, removing my makeup.

''Why would Vincent send one of his demons to spy on you though? Doesn't he know your after him?'' Claude asked.

''Ofcourse he knows I'm after him. Why do you think he keeps on moving locations?'' I asked.

''I see,'' he replied. I could see his rather confused expression from his reflection on the mirror. He was standing right behind me. Topless. My eyes always wandered to his body. I couldn't help it. He looked so bloody gorgeous.

''I'm going to take a shower...you want to join me?'' Claude asked, smirking.

''Hmm...ok,'' I replied. I slipped off my dress, and everything else I had on myself. I stood naked, as I watched him take off all his clothes too. We just gawked at eachother, as though it were the first time we had seen eachother naked. Pfft. After a while, when we both got our heads around reality, he walked over to the shower.

A few seconds later, I found myself under the pouring water, kissing Claude.

''Are we going to actually shower, or just stand here kissing eachother?'' I asked. He just laughed, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from the little metal shelf which was attached below the shower head. He squeezed some shampoo onto his hand and started washing my hair. I started to laugh. When he finished washing my hair, I washed his. Then he took a different shampoo, and started scrubbing my back, then turned me around, and ran his hands which were covered in bubbled and foam, all around my chest and arms. I then washed his back and front too. I loved running my hands down his chest...it was so smooth and hard. I couldn't help it when I wrapped my hands around his neck, and hugged him so tight, pressing his chest against mine. He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

---

''So, what are you going to do now?'' Claude asked.He was sitting with me on the balcony. Ofcourse, he was referring to Vincent.

''I don't know...I really don't know,'' I whisepered. I had to come up with a plan. And fast.


	12. Chapter X

_"I will speak daggers to her, but use none_''_. - (Hamlet Quote Act III, Sc. II)_''

**Chapter X**

**I'm watching you**

''Yes, but what if-'' I was cut off, yet again.

''You shutup. I don't want to her anymore of this. You need back up...and we all miss you so much!'' Nicola practically yelled at the other end of the line.

''Nicola! You won't dare...'' I warned her.

''Oh yes I would...and the more you warn me, the more you persuade me to come. I think you should know by now that I am very stubborn, Giselle,'' and her lecture went on and on. If I could sleep, I would have. Right about...now.

''Look, Nicole. I appreciate it that your concerned and all that, but it is really not necessary to come all the way from Italy just so I could have back up. And besides, I have all the backup I need. Plus, are you forgetting that I _am _the strongest of the clan? Or have you recently lost your memory?'' I questioned.

''Yes. However though, are you forgetting how strong Vincent is? Oh, and put Black Sabar, the twin wolfs _and _Nina together, they equal to the strength of about five vampires, two slayers and three werewolfs together. Now, you ain't gonna stop me from coming!Capeesh?'' I didn't reply. I kept silent, ''hello? You here me?! I _said, _you ain't gonna stop-'' I hung up. Let her come. I could care less.

''Oh God...I think I might as well as kill myself. Right about now would be a good time too,'' I huffed, lying on the bed, face down.

''Don't worry. It's for the best...I think...'' Claude mused. He sounded as though he weren't here for the last twenty or so minutes.

''Claude! I thought you were on _my _side,'' I groaned against the pillow I clutched.

''Nicola does have a point though. I mean, in the sense that you alone can't go against, what, Vincent, yet alone him, Sabar, the twins and Nina! Not that I personally _would _let you go alone, but-''

''What?'' I gasped, cutting him off, ''if I hear you say that again, I swer to whatever is out there, I will personally kill you with my own bare hands.''

''Say what?'' He asked, as he shifted the bed with his weight, lying down beside me. I looked up from the pillow, and starred into his face.

''Are you just pretending to act stupid, or are you really that stupid?'' I asked.

''Nope,'' he smirked. What was so amusing here?

''Claude, I told you once, and I am not going to tell you once again. I am going to finish Vincent off, on my own. Like he did my mother...this is _my _revenge. Not yours, not Nicolas, not nobody's. It's mine,'' my voice started to tremble from all the anger I felt.

''Look...I'm sorry...it's just that, I can't bear to see you hurt. I would hate myself for ever if anything happened to you,'' Claude whispered. I realised then, as I was looking into his surrowful face, that he wasn't to blame. I was so caught up in all this and my anger, that I let it all out on a person who cared for me. A person who I loved. A person who would die for me. A person who was always -and always will be- there for me.

''Claude...you shouldn't be the one to apologise. I'm the one who should be...I mean, I was so caught up in all this, that I just couldn't take it anymore...and...'' shit. Not the fountain show again.

''Giselle...'' Claude whispered, as he pulled me up into a tight embrace.

''It's just that,'' I cried hard onto his shoulder, making his shirt all wet. Oh great.

''It's just what?'' He carried on, rubbing my back soothingly.

''It's just that...I'm worried I'm putting all you guys in danger. Like that night when we saw Black Sabar at the club...starring at us...and when Violeta almost died when one of the twins and Nina decided to show up, and butcher us,'' I mumbled.

''They did _what?!_'' Claude asked, shocked, grabbing me by my shoulders, and facing me.

''Well...we did go into the forest...and...well,'' I stopped, giving up. I couldn't talk anymore. I couldn't _lie _anymore.

''Giselle...why? You could have died. You know how Vincent is...he doesn't show up personally unless you have offed his demons,'' his voice sounded as though he gave up too.

''Your right. You are absolutly right...I should kill his demons...and then, that will bring him to me!'' I screamed in excitment, grabbing Claudes face, and kissing him hard on the lips.

''Your a genious!'' I continued.

''Wait...so your telling me, that all this time, you never knew about this whole _killing his demons, so he could come to you, _thing?'' Claude raised an eyebrow.

''No...I didn't. I thought you would have to go to him. I thought the demons were only a distraction...as he got away,'' I whispered, lowering my head, feeling like an ass.

A cold hand lifted my chin up, forcing me to look into those deep, burgundy eyes that I loved so much. ''There's no need to feel upset about it...and anyways, atleast you didn't find out the hard way,'' Claude smiled, making me melt on the spot.

''Well, I guess I should be starting on my plan now,'' I sighed, taking his hand in mine.

''And what plan is this exactly?'' He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

''Well...''

---

''So what your saying, is that if we spread to different parts of the forest, they will come after us. Then we kill them? Right?'' Violeta asked, for like the a billionth time yet again.

''Well, yes,'' I said, looking up at Claude, who just continued to kiss my neck like a helpless lover.

''But aren't they only after you? Why would they appear where me and Claude are? They aren't after us. They want _you _Giselle,'' Violeta said, lifting her legs up on the coffee table.

''Vincent wants the whole Illuminati clan gone, and since he couldn't get to my father first, he tried my mother, with success. Now that my mother was out of his way, he's after me. And he can't simply afford to miss his chance on killing any Illuminati...which is why his demons would appear infront of any of us. I promise you th-'' I stopped, unable to talk for minute, due to Claudes constant kissing, making me gasp at his slightest touch.

''Er..._ok _then...'' Violeta said, shifting off the couch, and walking out of the lounge area.

''Mmm...and then what,'' Claude murmered against my neck. I could feel him smiling against my skin.

''Well, then we kill them...'' I continued from where I had left off.

''Ahaaa...then...'' Claude whispered into my ear.

''Then, Vincent gets peeved, and...he comes for me...then I personally send him to hell...'' I finished off with a silent moan, which escaped my lips the minute Claude kissed my neck again.

''Is that so?'' He questioned.

''Yes, it is,'' I replied, turning around from my position on his lap, to face him. My legs held by his hands at either side of him.

''You do realise just how goddamn irresistable and tempting you are, don't you?''

''No...not really...I mean, oh comeon...there was noone ever reallt there, to you know...and then there was the-'' I babbled.

''Do you know what?'' He asked, a playful expression upon his beautiful face.

''What?'' I asked, my expression totally different to his. I had a much more innocent one, as that's how I was feeling at the moment. Stupified by his gloriousness. Is that even a word? Oh well.

''Just be quiet, and do the honour of kissing me,'' he smirked.

''Why, tis' my pleasure, Sir Claude,'' I giggled, putting on a highly posh English accent.

''Good, because I can't wait much longer,'' he whispered, as his lips neared mine. They were about a milimetre apart, when Violeta decided to burst into the room.

''Oh not this again! Jeez, get a room will you?'' Violeta huffed, in disgust, might I add. She stormed off, and I just sat there laughing my head off with Claude. That was ofcourse, till our laughter came to an end, and we ended up starring into eachothers eyes. This time we didn't take long as our lips met, clashing into a delicate and soft embrace. It started off with a few gentle pecks on the lips, but ended in a fast and fiery French kiss. His soft tongue exploring my cold mouth, as I did his.

''Well...that was...different,'' I breathed for a second, moving my lips away from his.

''In...what...sense?'' He asked inbetween kisses as soon as he took my face into his hands and started to kiss me all over again.

''Well...I don't know...'' I replied, likewise. My fingers traced a line down his face and chest, pressing against it as both his hands managed to find their way around my waist, pressing me up against him. As I was sitting on his lap, I had an advantage of slightly being above him, so I could press my lips harder to his, taking his face into my hands, never wanting to let go. I could tell Claude wanted to manhandle me, getting unpatient. So he started to slowly push me down on my back, against the leather sofa. Soon, his body spread untop of mine, pressed tightly into one.

''Ahem,'' a female voice called with a cough, from the doorway. I looked up, as did Claude, to see Penelopé standing in the doorway, with a smile on her face. I looked at Claude who's hair was slightly discheveld and his lips had gone slightly red, or had the 'bitten/bruised' look as some might say, due to his kissing. I wonder how I looked like at that moment...

''Yes, Penelopé?'' I asked, getting rather annoyed at our interruptions.

''There's someone here to see you...'' if possible, her smile grew even bigger.

''What? Who...I wasn't expecting-'' I stopped. Unable to breather for a moment, as Nicola and Oliver walked into the lounge area. I practically pushed Claude off me, and ran over to Nicola, jumping into her arms.

''Babe! How did you get here so...fast?'' I asked, unable to stop smiling.

''Hey, I thought you didn't want me to come. And besides, have you forgotten that I can shift?'' She asked, in her smooth, fluent voice.

''Oh yeh..._that,_'' I laughed, smacking my forehead.

''So you and Claude huh? Always at it,'' she laughed, wagging her eyebrows like a perv.

''Your so pervy,'' I laughed. She soon joined in, her long, pin straight cherry red hair, flicking about as she laughed uncontrollably. I turned around, to see Oliver greeting Claude in a manly hug. I sneaked behind Oliver, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, and the minute he saw me, his eyes lit up, and he picked me up, spinning me around.

''And how you doin?'' He laughed.

''I'm doin fine,'' I giggled. I realized he had cut his golden brown curls slightly, and sleeked them back with some kind off gel or something. It suited him. He had the handsome face to go with it.

''Oh, by the way, your jacket still smells off my perfume,'' I laughed, noticing the familiar smell on his black mac. His grey eyes lit up, remembering the day I sprayed my Ralph Lauren _Romance _perfume on his jacket as a prank.

''Oh yeh...I remember now,'' he laughed.

''It was _her _perfume?'' Nicola jumped in, her face in shock.

''What do you mean was it my perfume?!'' I asked.

''You see, Nicola didn't know it was a prank, so she thought I had been sleeping around with some woman...and she had left her 'scent' on me,'' he laughed. Nicola's jaw dropped then, punching Oliver on the arm. In a friendly manner though...I think so.

''Make yourselfs at home, I'm going to be away for a few hours,'' Penelopé called out from the hall.

''See ya Penelopé,'' we all chimed aloud from the lounge.

---

''So, you after Vincent huh?'' Oliver asked.

''Yep, as a matter of fact I am,'' I replied smugly. Nicola smiled for some reason, as her eyes glistened in the light of the red and orange candles, which were the only source of light, coming from the centre of the dark lounge. We had all take our places; me next to Claude on a sofa, with Nicola next to Oliver on the sofa opposite us. The only thing seperating us, was the coffee table, which held the three candles. They gave off a warm atmosphere, resulting in us cuddling up with our partners. Claudes hand was running up and down my bare arm, kissing me occasionally, here and there.

''I notice you smiling,'' I asked Nicola, as her head rested upon Oliver's shoulder.

''Yeh, I am...I'm really happy to see you...and Claude...and everyone really,'' she beamed.

''Yeh...me too,'' I whispered softly.

And that was the night when I told them all my plan, not missing a detail. Oliver and Nicola agreed with me that it was a good idea, allthough Claude was still uneasy about it, in fear of loosing me. I tried to reasure him that night, but failed miserably. I'm going to go on with the plan though, wether he like it or not...


	13. Chapter XI

_'You can run, but you can't hide'.-Unknown_

**Chapter XI**

**Picka-boo! I see you!**

(Inspired by the song _Yeah Yeah-**Bodyrox**_)

I don't know how long we had been in this position for, but I sure as hell wasn't staying another minute. It was early morning, I'm guessing around five in or something. Claude, Oliver, Nicola and I were all in the lounge, still cuddled up, the candles still burning. We had been talking for a good seven or six hours. I don't think I'm ever going to talk ever again. I noticed the candles weren't doing us any more good by staying allight, as the sunlight started to pour in through the large bay windows, making us all shimmer like disco balls. I stretched out from my position on the couch, and blew out the candles in a single cold breathe. I then slowly stretched out my arms, extending them up into the air, my muscles expanding giving me a slight boost. I hopped off the couch, and looked them all in the faces with a huge grin.

''Well? Get off you couch potatos!'' I ordered, gesturing with my hands for them to get up.

''No way man...I'm fine where I am,'' Nicola yawned, her perfectly straight white teeth glinting in the sunlight, as her sharp incisors gleamed dangerously.

''Oh comeon!'' I urged, as I walked over to Nicola, grabbed her arms and started to pull her off the couch. She pulled back, as we started on a physical challenge in a game of tug of war. She started to slip off the couch, as I held on tightly to her arms, pulling her back. Claude and Oliver started to laugh their heads off, clearly enjoying this childish game.

''You know...Nicola...it would...be _so _much more..._simple _if you just...listen, goddamit,'' I struggled, frowning as I tried to pull her off the couch.

''No use...in...in..._this..._you ain't gonna...get far, sista,'' she warned, struggling likewise. Then she did the unthinkable. She broke free, and practically disapeared out of my sight, in a sprint for freedom. Did she not know that I too was capable of running at the speed of light?

''Oh no you don't!'' I yelled out, as I sprinted off, after her. She was whizzing upstairs, then into my room and through to the balcony. I ran after her, just an inch behind her. She then jumped off the balcony, landing onto the garden. I too jumped after her, landing on my feet and hands in a crouch. She then darted through the opened French windows, which led from the garden and into the kitchen. I practically flew off my feet, now beside her, looking into her face. She had a huge smug smirk on her face. She was so going to regret that. As she started to make her way back to the lounge where we had started from, I slowed down, and pounced on her back, sending us flying into the lounge at great speed, toppling over the couch, where Oliver jumped off in time and stopping right infront of the bookshelf. Her face was flat on the ground as I pinned her down by simply sitting on her back.

Claude and Oliver were just staring at us both, as though we were a couple of idiots.

''What?'' I asked them.

''N-nothing,'' the both chimed, mouths agape. I just laughed.

''Get off!'' Nicola half mumbled, half screamed. I ignored her.

''You promise you'll listen to me next time?'' I asked, putting on a sickengly sweet voice.

''Yes!'' She muffled.

''And you'll get your fat ass off the couch and do something?'' I asked.

''I have a fat ass?'' She asked, clearly shocked _and _distracted.

''Get to the point. Will you, or will you not sit your _ass _all day on the couch,'' I urged on, getting unpatient.

''Fine...just get off me,'' she screamed.

''Fine what? Fine I won't, or fine I will,'' I continued, making her suffer.

''Fine I won't,'' she fumed.

''What's the magic word?'' I asked, smiling.

''Please, may you get off me so I could get my _fat _ass off the couch and do something,'' she hissed through gritted teeth.

''As you wish,'' I laughed, getting off her. I stood up, towering over her exhausted form on the floor.

''I'm going to get you for this, I swear I will,'' she hissed, her voice full of venom.

''Yeah, whatever,'' I said, taking a look at my nails. I licked the tip of my index finger, and pressed it against my shoulder, creating a 'sizzling' sound. I walked out of the lounge, and made my way up the stairs into my room. I wander why Penelopé isn't back yet. I knew that Luciano was probably at some random business meeting. Anywhoos. I stripped myself free off my clothes, letting them fall to my ankles. I then undid my ponytail, letting my long, black hair cascade down my shoulders and back. And I done this all the while recognising that Claude was leaning against the door, arms crossed infront of him, a huge smirk on his face. I pretended not to notice as I made my way towards the private bathroom. I started to look at myself in the mirror, and what I saw came to no surprise. The smoky blackish-burgundy eyes were there. Allthough something was missing from them. And I knew pretty well what that 'something' was. My small, pouty lips sat perfectly above my well shaped chin. My small, yet angular nose sat above my lips, making me look far too innocent. Thank God for my eyes though. They had a sense of age to them...they looked far to mysterious, far too deep, far too understanding to be my own. Allthough that was all framed by my arched black eyebrows, straight black fringe and slightly roundish-oval face, which held soft cheekbones and jaw. My thoughts were interrupted then, as I noticed a familiar yet mysterious face rest upon my shoulder.

''They say beauty is something everyone has a different opinion to, but, when it comes to you, I think everyone will agree that it's something out of this world,'' he whispered, his cold breathe blowing onto my bare neck and shoulder. As I looked into the mirror, I tried to analyse the both of us. He had such a timeless, godly look to him, which screamed out grace. I on the other hand looked the total opposite to him. If I do say so myself.

''Hmm...I wonder, if Vincent's demons will show up tonight,'' I driffted, as though I were about to sleep.

''I was thinking the same thing actually...'' he whispered.

''Anyways,'' I sighed, turning around,'' I'm going to take a shower now, to freshen up a bit''.

''I shall leave it to you then,'' he smiled, giving me a kiss before he left. I walked into the shower, and let the cold water pour onto me, my eyes fluttering shut for a few slow minutes.

After I was done showering, I wrapped a towl around my body, and squeezed me hair of any excess water. I walked out of the bathroom, to see Claude sitting at the end of my bed, topless and looking at something on his mobile phone. As I moved closer, I analysed him further, only to notice that he seemed way to relaxed -as, what was going to happen tonight, was nothing to be relaxed about. His arms rested loosely from his knees, his mobile phone held inbetween his hands and his silver chain just dangled off his neck. God he's gorgeous. I walked over to the wardrobe, flung it open, and started to pick out random clothes, chucking some on the floor in my search for the perfect outfit. It needed to be comfortable, tight and protective. Hmm..

''What you looking for there? You seem as though you've lost something,'' Claude chuckled from behind me. I just turned around and gave him a sercastic look.

''May I ask _why _you're topless...wait, let me guess, there's some random blonde girl under the bed, right?'' I asked, pure sarcasm dripping off my voice.

''Yes, how did you guess?'' He replied in an even more sarcastic tone.

''Oh, didn't you know? I know everything,'' I replied, with a wink.

''Is that so, huh?'' He questioned in a playful tone.

''Yes Claude, it is so,''

''Well, that's fine by me, as long as you don't know what I'm about to do next, that is...'' he whispered, and next minute you know, I can feel his arms around my waist, from behind. He spun me around, grabbed my towel, and dropped it off, leaving me stark naked, still in his arms.

''Cheeky...but that really was not a smart move,'' I smirked.

''What do you mean?'' He asked, raisng an eyebrow.

''I mean this,'' and with those words, I moved my fastest ever. I bent down, picked up my towel, wrapped it around myself once again, and with my right leg, I kicked him behind his knees, making him drop-actually, like bend/drop- forward, so he was right infront of me, at my feet. I just laughed my head off. He so didn't know what was coming.

''That was...quite smart, I have to admit that,'' he said, and in a blink of an eye, he was up again, slightly towering over me. He was, after all six foot three. And I was only, what? Five foot fouri-sh, three-ish.

''You see Claude, I am not as stupid as you think my little munchkin,'' I laughed, as I pinched his cheek in a childish manner. He just looked stupified.

''Are we gonna get ready, or are we going to spend the rest of the night here, acting rather...immature,'' he smirked, rasing an eyebrow.

''Oh, yes. About that,'' I continued, putting on a business woman like tone '' you see Claude, you will have to put on something rather comfortable and proective...and...tight, I guess''.

''Tight? Why tight?'' He asked, putting on a face as though to say he were disgusted. Que: my evil laugh.

''You'll see why darling,'' I replied, with the evilest smirk on my face. Ever.

---

''Is this why you made me wear tight clothes?'' Claude yelled, over the motorbike engine, and the rush of wind.

''Yes, Claude,'' I yelled back, allthough, he was seated right behind me, his arms around my waist. We were on my motorbike, and on the way to the forest, after Vincent's demons. Ofcourse, the others were with us too. Violeta was on her motorbike with Nicola, and as for Oliver...well, Oliver was -cough- running between the two motorbikes, at vampire speed. Which was slightly faster than a vampire riding a motorbike. Which in that case, I and Violeta were doing right this moment.

We were slowly nearing the forest, the sky inky black, as bright stars winked at us from above, and the full moon shone in all it's glory, behind the dark silouhettes of the trees. Violeta and I both knew the directions to the undiscovered route into the forest, leading us right into the opening. Which is why, we took a very sharp left, our motorbikes leaning in towards the ground, as our knees slightly scraped the hard ground. When we finally entred the clearing of the forest, we stopped our engines, as Oliver too stopped on his own two feet. I kicked out the brake of my motorbike, and climbed off. We didn't have our helmets, as we didn't really need them. We ofcourse being immortal. (A/N: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME FOLKS! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE TURNED INTO SHISH KEBAP FOR A DAY)

I think my buckled up leather boots and jacket were so comfortable, and ofcourse, tight. Sigh. I had to wear something tight. And comfortable. And protective. And what more protective and comfortable than a white vest, black leather jacket, worn out jeans and a dandy pair of black motorcycle combat boots? I thought so. Violeta too had some leather on and as for Nicola...well, Nicola is Nicola, and as Nicola is a very unique individual, she had put on a rather form fitted, black catsuit. Yes, you guessed it. Nylon. But it suited her...she looked like catwoman. Except, Nicola has long, dyed red hair. And no mask.

And the guys? Well, the opted for a more casual look. Claude ofcourse wore his black motorcycle jacket (the one with the Harley Davidson symbol on the back) and a pair of jeans and Cats. All I can say for Oliver, is that he looked way to golf course to be involved in any action today. Or butt kicking for the matter.

I walked right to the centre of the clearing. ''Well, come out now. You have me, and the rest..don't you want us gone?'' I yelled out into the air, trying to grab the attention of the demons.

''How did you know we want you gone...'' hissed a womans voice from somewhere in the clearing. I couldn't see her yet, but I recognised that voice. It was Esthero, one of the werewolf twins.

''Shh..'' I whispered to everyone, putting a finger to my lip. _Snap_. I flinched in the direction of the sound. From that point, everything went in great speed.

''Look out!'' Yelled Violeta from behind me. I spun around, only to see a very vicous looking Esthero in midair, pouncing towards me. Before she could pin me down to the ground, I created a clear blue barrier between us, engolfing me in a sphere, using my powers. She hit and scratched the sphere in attempt to break it open. No use, ofcourse. This sphere is purely energy. Not a solid. Not liquid. Not gass. As she attempted to break it open, I looked around to see everyone just standing there. Where were the other demons? What was happening?

I heard Nicola calling Esthero over, trying to distract her.

''Hey you!'' She called out. Esthero turned around. Nicola continued '' yes _you, _you bitch''. And at that, Esthero sprinted over to Nicola. Nicola ofcourse being a shifter like Oliver, she shifted right as Esthero tried to grab her, only ending up on the ground. You see, we as a clan don't really mind werewolves, hell, we even had werewolves in our family, way back. But, this werewolf? Yeh, she was a big pain in the arse. I broke the energy ball around me, and ran behind Esthero, grabbing her by her hair and swinging her into a tree. She didn't give up though, as she got up, and punced on me, pushing us onto the leaf covered ground.

''Get...off...me!'' I gasped out in a strangled voice. Next thing I see, is her picked up off me, and flung some place else. I looked up to see Claude standing over me, giving me a helping hand. I grabbed his hand as he picked me up.

''Thanks...but no thanks,'' I winked.

''What?'' He asked, raising his eyebrows. I just walked off over to a crumpled up Esthero. I reached out, to grab her yet again, only to feel someone grab me from behind, pinning my arms behind me, a cold, sharp blade to my throat. I looked ahead of me, to see Claude about to punce on the person, or thing, that was holding me, only he was being held back by Oliver. Nicola on the other hand was -well, she looked like she was - planning something. And Violeta...well, Violeta was no where to be seen.

''You want her?'' Called out the voice of the _creature. _Black Sabar. It was Sabar! He was holding me back, that ass hole. I felt the blade press against my throat, as of _that _would kill me.

''Let her go!'' Claude yelled out, his face furious, ripping free from Oliver.

''As you wish,'' Sabar evily chuckled, swiping the blade across my throat, and dropping me to the ground. I clutched my throat, in attempt to stop the bleeding. I looked up to see a very vicous looking Claude, Oliver and Nicola.

''Fuck it you guys! Can you just _not_ be tempted by blood for this once!'' I screamed out, blocking them out with the blue energy, creating a wall between us. I grabbed out a white handkercheif I always kept handy from my jacket pocket. I wrapped it around my throat, and unblocked the barrier. They seemed to have calmed down, almost.

''Sorry...'' Nicola whispered.

''No, I don't blame you...I feel like that sometimes, too,'' I retorted, looking down.

''Where's Violeta?'' I asked, looking around.

''She was taken away...by Esthero and Sabar...actually, as you were being held by Sabar, Esthero took the chance to grab Violeta and run through the forest...as for Sabar...well, he just disapeared, the minute he dropped you,'' Oliver replied, sounding rather sad.

''Why didn't you guys stop her! I can take care of myself!'' I screamed out. I don't know what was happening to me right now, but I was furious. And when I'm furious, I'm capable of anything.

''Jesus Giselle! Calm down, ok? She can take care of herself, and we couldn't risk leaving you here, because they're after _you, _not us!'' Nicola yelled back.

''They're after all of us,'' I whispered, turning around, looking up at the moon.

''What...no they're not...'' Nicola whispered, sounding confused as I heard her approach me.

''Yes they are goddamit! Are you blind or something! All these years...all these years they've wanted the Illuminati clan gone! Vanished! They can't wait till they claim victory, til they can say _that's it, c'est tout, c'est fini, _ THE END!'' I yelled, grabbing Nicola by her shoulders, slightly shaking her, as though that will get her brain working. I finally dropped my arms to my sides, collapsing to the floor, cold tears streaming down my face.

''Giselle...come on...we'll save Violeta somehow...and kill Vincent, but right now, we need to get home,'' I heard Claudes voice, so soft, it stopped my unecesarry breathing, and stopped my tears. I felt his arm around my shoulder.

''Come on,'' He whispered. I slowly got up, and turned around, to look into his surrowful eyes.

''Fine...but Vincent isn't getting away with this, and the hunt for Violeta starts in the morning,'' I said.

''Ok...but if we don't get home, Penelopé and Luciano are going to go on a hunt of their own. For us,'' he replied with a smile. I smiled back.

''Come on then,'' I whispered. No matter how many days of school we miss, no matter how many scars we get, no matter how many times we drop, we won't give up. And that's the greatest strength of the Illuminati's.


	14. Chapter XII

_It is bitter to lose a friend to evil, before one loses him to death._'

**Chapter XII**

**We are evils puppets**

Silence. That's all there was to it. You could almost hear a feather land as I sat on the couch. Actually, more like slouched on it. I was devestated at what had happend a couple of hours ago. My temper was taking the best of me, making me feel so angry, I could burst into flames. I wasn't looking at any one. I couldn't face anyone at this moment. My face was turned away from everyone, as I crossed my arms across my chest, in attempt to warn everyone to keep away from me, as I really was not in the mood for chit chat and all that bull. The tangible tension in the air was so high, you would expect the glass windows to shatter any moment. I was trying to figure out why and what Vincent was going to do with Violeta. It was all my fault. All my bloody fault.

''Giselle, stop beating yourself over it, goddamit,'' Nicola said, from the far end of the lounge, as she was skimming through a range of books and DVDs alike, on the bookshelf. I didn't respond. I had stopped all my breathing. I was as still as a statue.

''Giselle, Nicola's right. Besides, it wasn't your fault,'' Oliver said in a calm voice, from his seat opposite mine. I didn't listen. I moved my face further away from them. Then I heard Nicola approach me in swift strides. She towerd over me, as she stood with her arms at her sides.

''Giselle, now you listen here, there ain't no point in being so angry over something that's going to turn out allright...I really don't see the point in this. It's so childish of you!'' She said, hissing the last part.

''Yeah Giselle, she has a point there,'' Claude joined in. That traitor. Suddenly, they all wanted a peice of my attention, asking questions like _Giselle, why are you ebing like this? Giselle, stop this immaturness, it really ain't necessery. Giselle. Giselle. Giselle._

''Giselle!''

''_Shut up!_'' I yelled, getting off my seat abruptly. And there was silence yet again. I looked around and everyones expressions. It was a cross between shock and disgust.

''Can't you just leave me alone for a few minutes so I can think about this?!'' I yelled.

''You've been thinking for nearly eight hours now. What more is there to think about? Huh?'' Nicola asked.

''You know what? Atleast there is a person in this house who atleast _cares _for Violeta,'' I said, calming my voice down, as I felt tears begin to well up. Claude noticed this, so he gripped my shoulders, and brought me close to him. He led me outside the lounge, and into the hall, by the stairs.

''Giselle, don't cry. It hurts me seeing you like this,'' he said in the softest voice ever.

''But I can't let this happen!'' My voice trembled, as I began to cry and squeezing his grip on my hand.

''Neither of us can, and neither of us could stop it...do you atleast want to talk about this in private? With me,'' he asked, a small smile appearing on his glorious face.

''Yeah...sure,'' I whisperd. He scooped me up in his arms, and walked us up the stairs, into our bedroom. I noticed he was taking us outside on the balcony as he placed me on one of the garden chairs. He took a seat opposite to me, crouching over. I just sat there, crying my freaking heart out into my hands. I felt his cold touch on my hands, as he removed them from my face. I looked up to meet his penetrating gaze. He lifted my chin up with his index finger, forcing me to look at him. I tried to keep my gaze away from his, starring down at the stone floor of the balcony.

''Giselle,'' he whispered, in a mesmerizing voice. I felt myself melting into his touch, surrendering, as I looked up to meet his gaze yet again. It was so strong, as though he could see right through my mind. I tried my best to avoid it, yet I fell for his seductive ways and charm.

''Claude, I...I...It's all my fault that Violeta is in this mess now. I should have gone by myself,'' I said, wiping away my tears.

''And what? Get yourself _killed_?'' He asked, his left eyebrow shooting up. The one that wasn't half covered by inky black hair. But the one that had a silver piercing. Did I ever mention how much I loved that peircing?

''Claude, I think I'm capable enough of handling a mere werewolf and Sabar,'' I retorted, making him drop his hand away from my face.

''I doubt you could. You couldn't even tell Esthero was right behind you. And vampires can smell a werewolf miles apart,'' he hissed, drawing close to me in anger.

''Why thank you Captain Obvious. And I was distracted,'' I said in a voice so low, yet dripping with venom.

''Look, are we going to spend the day arguing like kids or are we going to discuss this like adults?'' He asked.

''Are you calling me immature, now?'' I asked angily, leaning in even closer, so that our faces were only a mere milimitre apart.

''Yes,'' he smirked.

''But-'' I began, hoping to start a long lecture of mine, only to be cut off by Claudes' lips pressed hard against mine. He pulled back slowly, and asked yet again, ''Now, can we discuss this properly or not?''

''Feel free to begin,'' I smiled smugly, leaning back onto my chair.

''Good, because I have a few things to ask you,'' he continued.

''Like?'' I asked.

''Why do you think Violeta was kidnapped?''

''Why do _you _think Violeta was kidnapped?'' I asked. This conversation was starting to become quite absurd. I looked at him, as he mused for a second, thinking deeply. I wonder what he was thinking about.

''Well,'' he finally spoke ''I think that the reason as to why Vincent really kidnapped her, was to use her as bate...this is all a trap''.

''What do you mean exactly...be more specific,'' I said, warming up to his idea.

''What if Violeta was kidnapped for a reason. What _if..._if he's planning on using her as a hostage, so we can go after her, and fall into a trap. Then that's easier for him to kill us,'' he replied.

''Good idea...but why would he do that? I mean, we don't know where he is. I'm sure he knows that too...what of he just kidnapps us all one by one, killing us, until we're eventually gone,'' I said.

''That's a good point. I'm impressed,'' he smirked.

''Impressed? What do you take me for? A moron?'' I asked.

''No. It's just that I never really thought of it in that sense,''

''Oh,'' was my simple reply. I hopped off my seat, and sat on his lap, trapping his legs inbetween mine. I faced him, starring deeply into those dreamy eyes of his.

''Yeah...'' he zoned out.

''Aha,'' I replied, zoning out aswell. I realized we were both in worlds of our own at the moment. I took a handful of his colar into both my hands. His eyes tore away from the sky, to look at me briefly. That brought a slight smile to my face; this glorious immortal cared so much for an inferior like me. I really couldn't understand how someone like him could love me so, yet I'm not even that special. During my human years -which were quite long ago, and I can't remember much of it - I used to be quite a trouble maker. My father -Don Valerio - used to be a vampire right from the start. I didn't know he was when I was a little girl, but I eventually found out when he told me when I turned sixteen. I was quite shocked to begin with, but then I asked him why I wasn't a vampire. He told me that my mother was a slayer, and so I was too, but I hadn't inherited the vampire 'genes' from my father. That always made me laugh for some reason. I wanted badly to become a vampire, and my father agreed, as he didn't want to loose me. He had already lost my mother, so he didn't want me gone too. Our arrangments for my transformation were due on my seventeenth birthday, as I wanted to live one more year as a human before I turned into a vampire. As for my mother, I can't really remember her at all. She had died a year after I was born, yet my father always talked of her. He used to keep a grand painting of her in our dining hall, back in Italy. Every so often, I would talk to the painting, and hallucinate, thinking that the beautiful woman, who was my mother, actually replied. I remember the woman quite well. She had long, curly hazel hair, high cheekbones, olive toned skin, and deep grey eyes. In the painting she looked quite youthful, yet sad. She had a beautiful green ballgown in the painting, and she was sitting on a chair, her head slightly turned, looking towards you. Her hands were gently placed on her lap, with a white fan inbetween her fingers. That painting has remained a clear memory in my head ever since. The other thing I have of her, was her silver and ruby 'angel wings' hairclip. I always have it on my whenever I tie my hair or leave it out. It's always with me.

Only a few days after my transformation, my father told me what was the actualy 'cause' to my mothers death. I was always told that she had died due to heart failure, allthough I never really understood how that could have happend to such a young woman. But then the truth was told. My mother was killed by the most powerfull vampire, Vincent Van Roltovious. My father said he never wanted to tell me this before, as he couldn't trust me, due to my rebelliousness and fiery attitude. He said that, if I knew that my mother had been murdered whilst I was human, he knew I would go after him, and as a human, I probably would have died. After that, I always used to think of my father as a traitor. I regret that, but I was inexperienced and foolish. The best way for me to escape all that mayhem and go after Vincent, was to move to London. So I did, leaving behind me a family. Nicola, Oliver, Violeta, Penelopé and my father. Upon arriving to London, I was at first lost, but then I had eventually found a little place to live in. It was a very peaceful area, near Central London. A place by the name of West Hampstead. It also bloomed with greenery. I also happend to stumble upon Claude in London. We had met at Regents Park. One of Londons most fabulous. I remember I was walking by the greenery, in one of those bloody dresses that I hated so much. It was 'ladylike'...pfft. Anyways, I was walking, when suddenly some random robber dude decided to run past me and grab my purse. I couldn't run in that bloody puff dress, so I called out to him, ordering him to stop. Next thing I knew, a very handsome young guy came up to me, asking me if I needed help. I was being my usual stubborn self, and said I didn't need any help. He just laughed, so I started to walk away, furious. He soon raced behind me, keeping up, stepping right infront of me. And that's when I realised he wasn't an ordinary guy. His eyes and unhuman beauty said it all. I guess he too saw that I wasn't human either, as we stood there starring at eachother, mouths agape. From then on, he asked me if I wanted to go feeding with him. I agreed, ofcourse. He was surprised, as he was the only vampire in this area. He said that he once had killed a woman in this area, out of thirstiness. He intorduced himself as Claude, and my hunting teacher. Since then, we have been together. We got engaged, but never married as we preferred it this way, thinking that marriage was too old fashioned.

''Giselle? Earth to Giselle,'' Claudes voice broke my little daydream bubble.

''Oh, right...'' I laughed. I looked around, to find myself still outside, on his lap, allthough I was resting my head against his shoulder, hugging him, as he hugged me. The sun was setting already, creating a magical pattern of oranges, pinks and purples which spread across the sky.

''I began to think you fell asleep there,'' he chuckled, his chest reverberating as he did so, against mine.

''How is that possible?'' I asked, already knowing the answer.

''It ain't, but I began to think it was the minute your head landed on my shoulder, and you were so silent, I thought you were dead,'' he laughed.

''How is _that _pos-'' I began

''Be quiet,'' he chuckled, covering my mouth with his hand.

''Fine, I will then, Mr. Know It All,'' I mumbled against his hand.

''_Me?_ A Mister Know It All? It's quite hard to believe,'' he replied, his voice oozing sarcasm.

''Well, believe it,'' I retorted, his hand still against my mouth, ''and will you please let go of my mouth.''

''Nope. I prefer it when your quiet,'' he smirked.

''Eat me,'' I snapped.

''My pleasure,'' he smiled, his hand not moving an inch off my mouth. I had an idea. I slowly opend my mouth, and bit the fleshy part of his hand. He ofcourse didn't feel it, so I licked it and blew my breathe onto it, making it sticky.

''Oh God Giselle, could you get anymore childish?'' He asked, letting go off my mouth.

''Yes actually, I could,'' I smiled. He just rolled his eyes, pretending to be upset, but I could see the smile that was trying to break free. He finally ended up laughing, as I joined him. When we had relieved ourselves from laughter, we were silent once again, starring at eachother. Claude slowly reached out, running his hand down my face and neck, as I closed my eyes, relishing the moment. His hand stopped right above chest, tracing my collarbone with his index finger, softly, making me melt onto him. He came to a stop, making me open my eyes, only to see him slightly hesitate as his face neared mine, cupping my face with his hand. I saw him smile, his eyes full of playfulness. I wonder what he was up to. Gradually, he tilted his head to a side, revaling his jaw and neck, and his eyes fluttering shut. I just sat there, my eyes open, until he gently grazed his lips against mine, seducing me so badly, that I felt as though I could simply grab his face, and kiss him like no other. He moved away, as I was about to kiss him. I opened my eyes, to see him smirking at me.

''Stop it...'' I moaned.

''Stop what?'' He asked, bringing his face close to mine yet again, and this time, his lips pressing against mine, in a soft embrace. My hands went on autopilot, as they reached out, taking his face in my hands, as he parted his lips. His hands travelled down to the small of my back, as I pushed my self to his solid chest, slightly leaning over him, trying to embrace him as much as possible. We soon found ourselves in a long, passionate kiss, stroking eachother, wanting more.

''You know...we have to get a move on...I mean, Violeta is still out there, while all we can think about it this,'' I said, inbetween kisses.

''Yeah...you...do...have...a...point...there,'' he said inbetween, as he left a trail of butterfly kisses down my neck and shoulders. I loved it when my neck was exposed to him, as it always gave me butterflies when he kissed me there.

''Well then, comeon,'' I said, when he brought his face back up to mine.

''Fine,'' he sighed, as I got off his lap.

''I'll owe it up to you later,'' I winked.

''Suits me,'' he smiled.

''Well, what you waiting for. Get up,'' I ordered. He got off the chair, took my hand and led us downstairs. I stopped halfway down, as a shooting pain went through my neck. It felt as though someone was cutting me from inside, with something cold and sharp.

I gripped the stair banner, clutching onto it for dear life. Allthough, I had none. I started to believe that this was due to the cut on my neck that Sabar had created. That was quite impossible though, I mean, I had afterall healed the cut the minute I got home, leaving just a faint scar. Suddenly, the sharp pain started to run down my chest, like a rush of cold, icy water, embracing my unbeating heart in coldness, freezing it in place. I grabbed my chest, crouching over, slipping down the stairs, the only support was the stair banner, and Claudes hand. Which reminded me; Claude was there, and his face was so scared, he looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was calling out to me, but it all sounded like a blur, as the iciness soon started to run through every capillery, artery and vein I had in my body. I froze in place, my eyes closing tightly, as I gradually started to go numb. I had no sense of feeling anymore, nothing. Then I heard a cry coming from somewhere near me, and a voice calling out my name inside my head. I shut my ears with both hands, screaming out in pain, and trying to block out the voices, until I eventually collapsed, blacking out...


	15. Chapter XIII

'_You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind. _'

- Evanesence -_Call me when your sober_

**Chapter XIII**

**Dangerous seduction**

The darkness struck me the minute I opened my eyes. It took me awhile to adjust my eyes to the darkness. I looked up, then to my side, to find myself lying on my bed, in my room, alone. Supporting myself on my elbows, looked around, trying to figure out what the hell happend to me. Then I felt a sharp, cold pain inside my chest. I grasped my shirt, as though that would stop the pain. It started becoming worser, growing deeper and colder, making me yell out in pain. Someone then barged through the door, letting in a flood of light which came from the chandelier in the hall.

''Giselle!'' Claudes voice yelled, coming to my side in an instance. The pain was unbearable. It felt as though it were ripping me from the inside. I yelled even more, blurring out all voices and everything I saw.

''Claude! What's happening? I'm dying!'' I screamed out. He let out a nervous laugh.

''Don't be silly, you can't die! It's impossible,'' his voice shook, as he reached out for my trembeling hand. The pain came to an abrupt stop, as I lay back down, shaking.

''Claude...what's happening to me?'' I asked, my voice so low, even I couldn't quite hear myself.

''Don't worry, you'll be alright,'' Claude whispered, stroking my face and hair.

''I don't care if I'm going to be allright or not. What happend is what I want to know,'' I asked, getting agitated. I shifted myself to my side, facing him. His face was drenched in sadness. He hesitated for a few minutes before he said anything.

''Well, about six hours ago, you collapsed, and went unconcious. We were quite surprised though, since your half vampire...and for vampires it's quite impossible to faint, and-''

''Cut the bullshit, and get to the point, Claude,'' I said, getting bored.

''We think you have been poisoned,'' he blurted out. Poisoned? Me? How the hell could I have been poisoned? I am officially confused.

''How could I have possibly been poisond?'' I asked, my throat going dry. Claude started playing with my hair.

''Well, remember when Sabar cut your throat? You remember anything at all?''

''Yes, I remember,'' I replied, a vivid memory of us in the forest, and Sabar, runing through my mind.

''It's possible that the dagger he cut you with, was poisend,''

''Poisond? How? I mean, are you sure that the..._pain _was due to Sabar? What if it has nothing to do with him at all?'' I asked, getting up too quickly, too soon, that I had to collapse back down. My head spun briefly, along with a feeling that I was being sat on.

''It's possible. There's nothing else that could have gotten you poisond...that we can think of, anyways,'' he said, taking my hand in his.

''Why are you so sure that I've been poisend? What if it's something else?'' I questioned, in a flat tone.

''Because...'' he began, hesitating, as though he were struggling to say something.

''Because?'' I continued.

''Penelopé came up with the theory that you had been poisend, so to test her theory, she asked me to do it,'' his face was washed in anguish, as he spoke those words.

''Do what?'' I asked, getting peeved.

''Taste your blood...to...to make sure it's the same. And if it's not, then you have been poisend,'' he whisperd. I wasn't surprised that they did that. I mean, I would have done the same. Atleast I think so. I guess Penelopé asked Claude to do it, since he is more familiar with my blood around here, than anyone else.

''Well, is it the same?'' I asked, getting up. Slowly this time. He lowered his head, and clutched the bed sheets. I reached out for his face, bringing it up.

''Claude...tell me,'' I whispered. His eyes were full of mixed emotions; some of which I recognised all too well. Anger, sadness and love. His lips parted, as though he were going to say something, allthough, all too soon they closed, as he let out a sigh. I noticed his hand was shaking, as he ran it through his black hair, all the while starring into my eyes. I felt tears prickling at the back of my eyes, soon starting to form pools of it, which ran down in a soundless cry.

''Giselle-''

I cut him off, bringing my hand out as though to signal him to be quiet, ''I know Claude...I can feel the poison running through my veins, swallowing up the blood''.

He didn't reply as he crouched there beside my bed, motionless.

''You have to do what I'm about to say right now, for your own safety, Giselle,'' he began.

''What if I don't want to?'' I asked, wiping away tears, using the sleeve of my black shirt.

''You have to...you don't know how hard this is going to be for me, saying such a thing, but for a while, until the posion wears out -or we find a way to get rid of it- you have to stay here. You cannot go out, unless your with one of us, or go into the forest or any place for the matter,'' I could tell that he was keeping his voice low, because it was shaking. There was one thing I couldn't understand though. What had me being poisoned, do anything with me going out? I really couldn't come to terms with that. It was as though his words were flowing right through my ears, as my brain shut down, unable to absorb anything.

''May I ask who exactly made this decision for me, and why?'' I finally asked, my voice cutting like a knife through the silence.

''I did,'' he replied '' for your safety''. My face at that moment was expressionless, starring right through him, like I would look through a window. Allthough, behind this window, there weren't fields of gold, and sunshine spilling around everywhere. All I saw through this window was a dark forest, with stark white trees and rain washing it away into a complete mess. Confusion. Anger. Regret. The exact feelings, breaking the ice which had been embracing my heart all this time, making it feel as though it were beating again. I could only dream of such a thing. My heart is simply a cloud of emotional memories, which rests inside of me, reminding me occasionaly of what it was like to be human again.

''I don't understand, Claude. I'm _confused_. Care to explain what the _hell_ is happening?'' I asked, rasing my voice on the last sentence. He reached out his hand, in attempt to stroke my cheek, but I flinched away, starring him down with angry eyes. He looked at me in sadness. If he could cry at all, I think he possibly would have, as his eyes turned a very dark shade of burgundy, almost black, bursting with a flow of emotions.

''When you were unconcious, your subconciousness was still here. You started to scream out in pain, then you slowly calmed down, and began to speak. You mentioned Vincents name, and Sabars...do you remember seeing them or hearing them, at all?'' He asked, changing the topic so quickly. I closed my eyes, in attempt to race through what I could remember. I do remember hearing voices, but I don't actually remember seeing anything.

''Yes, I do remember something. I remember hearing..._voices,_'' I whispered.

''Voices? Who's voices?'' He asked, his voice sounding urgent.

''I heard Vincents voice...he was calling my name...and...he told me that he's watching us...our every move,'' I replied, trying to recall the moment when I heard his harsh voice.

''Is there more to it?'' He asked.

''No,'' I said, looking up into the high ceiling of the room. For some reason -allthough it was white- it started to swirl into colours, making me dizzy. Immediatly, I looked away, back into Claudes eyes. He didn't reply.

''So is that why you want me indoors?'' I asked, trying to break through the rather annoying silence.

''Yes. We're scared that you'll probably hallucinate or something, and attempt to follow the sounds,'' he said.

''How did you know that I heard voices though?'' I asked.

''Because we heard you talking...mentioning Vincents name, as I said earlier,''

''But I'm not _that _stupid as to follow a random voice,'' I said, my voice -which held a touch of confusion to it- staying in the same level of volume as before.

''Oh come on Giselle, we all know how eager you are to go after Vincent. You would do anything to find out where his location is currently at,'' he joked in a dry manner, allthough his face was serious, not showing a slight bit of humour.

''But that does not mean I am to be held a bloody prisoner here,'' I screamed. I really could care less if anyone heard me. I have rights, and I am _not _going to be held captive, as though I might be a nuisance to the outside world. As if.

''Yes it does! It's for your own safety!'' Claude yelled back, his eyes growing even darker. I think he was trying to intimidate me, allthough he was failing miserably.

''I don't care if it's for my on safety. I am experienced enough to know what the hell I am doing, don't you think, _Claude_?'' I yelled, standing up on the bed. No matter how much I scream and shout, my voice always tends to sound sarcastic for some stupid reason.

''Yes, you may be experienced, but you are not as strong and powerful as Vincent, are you?'' He asked, making me even more furious, as his voice was calm, making me look like a stupid little moany kid, and him a sophisticated, mature man. Don't be surprised when I burst into flames one day.

''I don't care! That doesn't matter...what matters right now, is that Violeta gets home safe and sound. Nothing else matters, capeesh?'' I asked, trying to stay calm, and hoping my teeth won't shatter into peices, as I constantly gritted my teeth.

''Fine, but you're not going anywhere,'' he said.

''Just watch me,'' I retorted, jumping off the bed and onto the floor in one, swift movement.

''I shall be doing that twenty four seven, now,'' he replied.

''Yeah, whatever. You can't stop me,'' I hissed into his face, and stromed out of the room. I realised I was in my black scoop neck shirt and denim skirt. For some reason I was bare footed. Maybe someone took my shoes off whilst I was unconcious, for extra 'comfortability'. Comfort my ass. I was unconcious. I probably wouldn't have felt someone punch me; yet _boots_ on my feet.

As I was about to step out of the room, I felt Claudes' arms around my waist in an instant, as he whispered my name against my neck, sending shivers down my back.

''Is this your way of stopping me? Seduction?'' I laughed.

''In a sense, yes,'' he whispered.

''Then it ain't working,'' I said in a bored tone, and tried to pry myself free of his strong arms. When I finally managed to free myself, I made my way downstairs into the lounge. I was half expecting to see everyone there, but it was empty. I walked into the kitchen. No one there either. I started to panic, wandering what happend to them. What if Vincent got to them before I did? What if my theory was correct. They were being kidnapped one by one? I serached the whole house, coming last to mine and Claudes bedroom. No one. Nada. Empty.

''You looking for someone?'' Cloudes voice echoed throughout the room. I turned around, to see him leaning against the doorway. For some reason, I began to feel as though Claude was the one to blame due to the missing people of the house.

''Yeah. Where is everybody?'' I asked, moving closer to him.

''You aren't scared to be alone with me, are you?'' He questioned, smiling, revealing his white teeth and incisors, which were way sharper than mine.

''No. And why would you ask such a question. Since when have I been scared to be alone with you? I mean, I spent a couple of hundred years alone with you,'' I replied, curiousity getting the best of me. He was up to something. There was an air of menace about him, which really struck me.

''Just making sure,'' he said, smiling even wider.

''Claude, what's the matter with you today? Your're not acting yourself lately,'' I said, pulling him into a hug, wanting to feel his body against mine, as I longed for it. Actually, the deal with me and Claude is, that whenever we argue, or stay away from eachother for long periods of time, or even just a minute or so, we long for eachothers touch. It sounds cheesy, but it really ain't...realisticly.

He hugged me back, resting his head on my shoulder.

''Well, that's rich coming from you Giselle. After all, people have always complimented me on my acting skills,'' he said. What was he on about? Since when could Claude act? I grabbed him by his shoulders, and looked him in the face.

''What _are _you on about? Are you sure the poison from the testing didn't get to you, too?'' I asked.

''No, not at all,'' he smirked ''I'm being serious. You really think I can't act huh?''

''Act? Since when did you act?''

''Oh, I thought you knew...Vincent acts, you know,'' he whispered, in a chilling voice. And not even in the good way. I slwoly backed away from him.

''Vincent? Who was talking about Vincent here?'' I asked, my head racing in thoughts, as my voice shook from nervousness.

''I was. Vincent can act Giselle. Pity you didn't know by now, because if you did, you could have gotten yourself out of this mess,'' he replied, stepping closer to me, as I backed away.

''What mess? What are you saying?'' I shouted, hoping that I could colapse, so I wouldn't have to listen to this nonsense.

''I am saying this,'' he said, and with those words, he started to change. I mean physically change. Morphing into an entirely different person. The more he changed, the more the person seemed familar.

''Vincent? What have you done with Claude?! Where is everybody?'' I yelled in his face, when he finally changed his entire appearance. Vincent just dropped his head back and laughed, as though this were some comedy show or something. He hadn't changed a speck. The last time I saw him, was about seven years ago, when I attempted to kill him in France. His last location. He still had the young, handsome aristocratic face, alongside the olive complexion and long, white as snow hair, which was neatly tied back into a sleek ponytail. His looks were deceiving. He may look like a twenty year old, apart from the white ahir, ofcourse, but he has been alive for nearly nine hundred years. His white hair was due to his shape shifting capabilities, which I'm sure he practiced alot. He practices with his vampiric powers like a wich does with her wichcraft and spells.

''I haven't done anything to Claude,'' he smiled, allthough, it was really evil looking.

''Then where is he? Where is everyone else?'' I asked, my voice calm, measuring up to his. I wasn't intimidated by him one bit. I never was. No matter how powerful he were.

''Claude went hunting along with Nicola, Oliver and Luciano. As for Penelopé, I simply shifted her back to my coven. It was hilarious. You should have seen the look on her face. She didn't know what was coming her way,'' he smirked. I felt disgusted.

''If you lay a finger on anyone, I will kill you with my own bare hands,'' I threatend, jabbing my index finger into is chest, allthough, I doubt he could feel that.

''Don't worry. I haven't done anything to your precious family..._yet,_'' he replied.

''What about Violeta? What have you done to Violeta?'' I asked, raising my voice.

''Calm down, I haven't done anything to her either. Allthough, she does enjoy my company, alot,'' he smirked. This _creature _is vile, I tell you. I brought up my hand to slap him across the face, but he caught my wrist in time, as I was about to slap his brains out. If he had any, for the matter.

''Why are you doing this? And what the hell are you doing here? You know very well that we can easily kill you. They will be back soon, from their hunting, and find you here,'' I said, in a harsh voice.

''I came here so I could personally make you disapear, since my demons can't do the job properly, and since your such a nuisance,'' he smiled his demonic smile.

''Then what was the point of poisoning me?'' I asked.

''So that you could be distracted for a while, whilst _I _carried on with my plan,'' he replied simply, as though he did this sort of thing every day. Which I'm guessing he did.

''Why poison only me then?'' I asked, ''I'm sure you want all of us gone''.

''Yes, I do, but your the strongest, now, aren't you? Plus, your family has been bugging me ever since, and there is no chance that I'm going to let your so called 'powerful' reign become competition to mine,'' he smirked.

''Since when did _you _have a family?''

''Oh, I have a family allright,'' he smiled ''they're called demons''.

''Well you and your family are going back where you came from. _Hell_,'' I hissed, pronouncing 'hell' so slowly, that it made him flinch a slight bit.

''That won't be happening dear, since you will be dead by then,''

''If I die, there's going to be something worser than hell you'll have to go through,'' I spat.

''And what's that?''

''My family. The Illuminatis, _dear_,'' I hissed.

''They're being taken care off, by my newly summoned demons, who happen to be shifters. They are currently stalking your family right now, whilst they hunt. Then they'll shift them back to my coven,'' he growled.

''Are you forgetting that I'm half vampire half slayer. You're going to have to get through me first,'' I growled back, ready to pounce on him any minute.

''Be my guest,'' he hissed, full of anger.

''My pleasure,'' I replied. _Let the games begin_.


	16. Chapter XIV

_'Death is nothing compared to torture,'_

**Chapter XIV**

**The Chase**

The minute I saw Vincent ready to pounce, I rushed out the door, flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen held very innocent looking cutlery, but I knew they were useful for other things too. I jumped over the kitchen island, hitting a few wine bottles on my way, crashing them to the ground. Leaping over, I landed on the marble counters. I looked around for anything that could go against Vincent as my form of defence. I jumped of the counter and flung open all the draws and cupboards, until I finally found what I was looking for. The knife was pretty sharp looking, glinting dangerously. Clutching it tightly in my hand, I walked slowly out to the large hallway. I looked around, trying to find Vincent.

''Right behind you!'' Hissed Vincent's voice from behind. I flinched, spinning around on my heels, to see Vincent in the doorway to the lounge. I lunged at him so hard, he went sprawling onto the laminated flooring of the lounge. Standing above him, I brought the knife up, attempting to stab him right in the chest, so he could atleast become a bit weaker, even though that would not kill him a bit. The knife was dangerously close to his chest, about to puncture his skin, that was until, he grabbed my ankle, and dragged me down with full force. I went flying down, loosing the grip of my knife. I heard it clatter in the far end of the room, as I looked up to see a very smug looking Vincent. His eyes darted towards the knife, a murderous look upon his face. Oh no. He was going for the knife. My own weapon was being used against me. How cliché.

The minute Vincent sprinted towards the weapon, I jumped back onto my feet, only to see Vincent bending down to pick the knife up, with a devious smirk.

''You won't dare,'' I hissed.

''Try and stop me,'' he spat. And I shall do exactly that. Attempting to grab the knife off him, I threw myself at him, only to be cut on the face with the knife. I didn't really feel anything, just something very thin and cold press across my temple and cheek in a swift move. Allthough, I did gasp at the cold touch of the blade, instantly pressing my hand against my cheekbone to stop the bleeding. Vincent, allthough being a vampire, he did not throw himself at me to take a bite, like the natural instincts of a vampire would make it do. No, Vincent trained himself to restrain his urges and kill. Slowly. Deadly. Ofcourse, he had nine hundred years to do so. More years than I did.

''You son of a bitch,'' I screamed, punching him hard on the face. He just threw his head back and laughed with all his might.

''You won't be saying that when I kill you,'' he replied, vanishing from my sight. Then I felt the blade against my throat, and a masculine arm holding back my hands. Not again. Please. Gah. I decided to do what I do best: hit and run. I brought my knew up, then pushed it right back, as my foot hit him where it hurts most. He yelled out in pain, letting go off me to clutch his manliness, as I made a run for it. I always wanted to kill him, but now was not the time, since the rest of the Illuminatis were falling into a trap. Surrounded by some of Vincent's shifter demons. As I ran towards the kitchen, I thought of how I fell so easily for his act. I mean, how did he portray Claude so well? It just gave me the shivers when I thought of it. I looked ahead, trying to plan out my route.

''You can run, but you can't hide, Giselle,'' Vincent's voice boomed out from a distance. I had no time to think. I came to a hault, trying to find a way to get out of here and into the forest without having to go past the main road. I really didn't want to create a scene.

''Going somewhere?'' Vincent asked. I turned around, to see Vincent looking furious, his eyes darker than before, his sharp incisors bared out. I defianatly had to run now. I sprinted right up the kitchen, and jumped through the French doors, shattering the glass to peices, and cutting myself on the way. I had to pay big time for this damage. Penelopé was definatly going to get pissed off for this.

The minute my body had contact with the cool breeze from the garden which outstretched into the forest and beyond. As fast as possible, I darted through the forest, aggressivly avoiding trees, and making sharp turns to avoid Vincent. The wind cut through my hair, whipping it back; the breeze slapped my face hard, like a bullet going through the air in slow motion, restrained, trying to go faster. For the first time in twenty minutes, I looked back to see if Vincent was anywhere close. No sign of him.

I came to a hault, my feet firmly on the ground. My head flicked back and fourth looking for any traces of Vincent. He has a tendency to be very sly and unoticeable. I looked up at the darkening sky, as streaks of orange and purple crossed the distant horizon. I wonder what Vincent was up to. And I bet you he was up to no good, as usual. Making my way through bushes and trees, I tried to think this over. What could possibly be happening right now to the rest of my family? I mean, even though shifters are right on their trails, they are no match for them. Firstly being, that Claude is a vampire, Oliver is too, and Nicola can shift. Big time. So I'm guessing that some newly summoned shifters are babies compared to Claudes, Olivers and Nicolas strength. Pssht.

Ever so slowly, I glided around corners of the forest, ensuring not to create a single sound. Leafs gently ruffled under my feet, though the noise they made was so low, I doubt a human would hear. I decided that Vincent was not going to turn up, so maybe it would be a good idea if I went on a hunt for Claude and the rest...and rescued them...or maybe it was too late. This is a major problem. Oh God.

Thank God I knew where they went for their monthly 'feast' as we call it.

---

I parked my Bentley right outside the bar, climbed out and started to run up the street at human pace. Which was like walking to me. Seattle streets were quite confusing, and I hadn't been here for ages. I took a sharp right, slightly remembering the place, and gradually landed right at the front of the bar. I pushed pass two very drunk looking women, which were blocking the doorway. They started to shout at me, and giggle calling me a 'whore' and 'cow'. I just turned around and gave them my death look. That shut them up.

Thrusting open the glass doors, I stepped into the bar, and strode across the half empty tables and stools. There were bearly any people, and I started to doubt that they were here. I noticed that one of my favourite songs was playing;_The Klaxons-Golden Skans_. I began to hum to the tune, as it reminded me of London for some odd reason. My eyes skimmed across every table possible, still no sign. Then I caught a glimpse of a back room. Probably a lounge or something. Maybe they were there. This was my last chance. I strode right into the purple lounge, and nearly collapsed from relief when I saw them all sitting casually on the G shaped leather sofa. Nicola was the first one to notice me, hopping up from her seat to embrace me in one of her squeely hugs.

''Hey,'' I sighed. But she didn't get a chance to reply, since Claude pushed pass and pressed me into him, hugging me ever so tightly.

''How you feeling?'' Claude finally asked me when he released the tight grip around me. I smiled, and starred into him, stroking his face hesitantly. I wanted to know if it was really Claude. I don't want any Vincent's pretending to be him. I wanted Claude. And it was him, since only Claude can smile like that. A genuine smile, which filled his eyes full of love.

''I'm feeling fine,'' I whiseperd.

''That's great. Where's Penelopé? She was ment to be looking after you whilst we went out,'' he said, curiousity flooding his voice.

''She was shifted back to Vincent's coven as I was unconcious and he tricked me by shapeshifting himself and then I decided-''

''What? Wait, slow down. He tricked you? How?'' Claude asked cutting me off, shaking me by my shoulders.

''He shape shifted himself into...into-''

''Into what? Who?!'' Claude shouted, getting unpatient.

''_YOU_!'' I screamed, turning around, and walking off back outside. I had to do something about this, and sitting around doing nothing wasn't the best choice.

There was no point running though, since Claude easily caught up with me. I felt his icy hand grab my arm, forcing me to spin around to face him.

''Claude, let go,'' I hissed through gritted teeth. I didn't want any attention in the middle of the street.

''I'm not letting go until you tell me what's happening,'' he hissed back, his jaw tightening. I gave him a pathetic look, and sighed.

''You wanna know what's happening? Penelopé has been kidnapped and so has Violeta. Vincent is pulling us into a trap, by using them as bate. Capeesh?''

His face was unreadable for a minute, as his grip loosend on my arm. ''You can't go alone...I'm coming,'' he whispered.

''No, your not. Don't you understand, he wants us _all _there. I've got a better chance of surivng on my own, rather than risking all your lives!'' I yelled, as traitor tears began to pour from my eyes, drenching my cheeks.

''Shhh,'' he whispered, pulling me into his arms ''we'll save them together''.

Passers by just looked at us as though we were a pathetic young couple who were having their first break up. ''Claude...I can't let you come with me,'' I mumbled against his shoulder, drenching his leather jacket in my tears. There was no way I was going to let him risk his life over me or anything else. I loved him too much.

''Your really selfish, you do know that?'' He chuckled.

''What? Where does selfishness fit in anyhow?'' I asked, shocked, stepping back.

''Well, if you happen to...'' he trailed off, frowning at the thought ''die, then I would suffer by myself, without you. Wouldn't I? I would eventually kill myself though. So It's better if we _both _risk our lifes together, and die, knowing we were there for eachother. Plus, you need a helping hand kicking some demon arse,'' he smirked. I loved the way he said 'arse' in a British accent.

''Well, if that's how you see it...then that's fine by me,'' I snarled. He just laughed.

''What about Nicola and Oliver?'' I asked.

''Dont worry. They're kind off occupied...trying to find someone to 'feast' on,'' he whispered so low, only our kind could hear.

'Oh' mouthed.

''Well, comeon then. What you waiting for?'' He smirked, draping an arm across my shoulders.


	17. Chapter XV

_'I count him braver who overcomes his desires _

_than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is over self. _'_  
_-Aristotle

**Chapter XV**

**Catch me if you can**

Breaking the speed limit, I drove my way out of Seattle and back into Forks. Time was precious at this moment; very precious. Claude, Nicola and Oliver were very surprised at how I could maintain my coolness during a situation which consisted of pure sacrafice and torture. And it wasn't just a random person which had to go through such a great ordeal, but a family member. I hadn't spoken for the whole half an hour on our way back, allthough, Nicola and Oliver did converse with eachother on the backseat. My hands started to tremble on the steering wheel, as my tight grip created soft dents on the leather. I could feel Claude's gaze burning onto the side of my face, but I kept my eyes firmly on the road ahead.

''Well, is this it?'' His voice pierced the silence. My eyes briefly left the road ahead to stare at him.

''What is what?'' I asked, for confusion really struck me then. He's eyebrows furrowed into a deep frown, as he thought for the right words.

''Giselle...you can't keep on going like this. Your always so furious! It was expected that something like this would eventually happen...I mean...you have got to think things over and plan it. You can't just go into the forest and expect Vincent to appear whenever you wish. Afterall, he is a rather busy man,'' he sighed. The minute he finished with his lecture, his words slapped me across the head. I slammed the brakes, resulting in the car screeching off the empty road, and stopping with a great hault facing the depths of the forest. That sure startled everyone. The car _was _going at 100 miles per hour, afterall.

''What was that for?!'' Nicola half screamed, half gasped. My head hung low, as my breathing grew erratic. I could feel my upper lip begin to tremble, turning into a snarl. My emotions at the moment were vicous. I didn't answer though.

''Giselle...are you allright?'' I heard Oliver ask in a soft voice. I slightly shook my head, as cold tears ran down my cheeks, burning my skin like poison. Grabbing the door handle, I surprisingly stumbled out, and slammed the door hard. I walked over to the front of the car, and sat on the bonnet, pressing my back against the glass window.

Another car door opened, and slammed. Then a voice. A voice I loved so much, no matter what.

''What are you thinking about?'' Claude asked, standing infront of the bonnet, his hands pressing onto it.

''What's this bullshit?I don't have a clue what I'm going to do,'' I sighed. For the first time in ten minutes, I looked up into his deep burgundy eyes. He smiled, and stuck his arms out.

''Come here,'' he whispered. Obeying, I slid down the bonnet into his arms, my legs trapping his inbetween. I felt his lips on the crook of my neck, kissing it gently.

''Claude,'' I breathed, taking in his scent ''I don't think I'll be able to do this''. I could feel his lips twitch into a smile, once they were placed against mine.

''I can't believe what I'm hearing,'' he whispered against my lips.

''Tough. Believe it,'' I snapped. That startled him, making him grasp my shoulders and inch back.

''Giselle, I though you were stronger than this! You can't give up so goddamned easily!'' He yelled, his voice hoarse. I stared blankly ahead into the dark and loomy forest. My eyes shifted towards his, capturing his stern, dark glazed stare.

''I have...'' I choked. Claude's eyebrows went straight up, his hand running through his hand very roughly as he turned around, making his way into the forest.

_THUD. _Another door slammed shut.

''What's wrong darling?'' Nicola's voice echoed through my mind.

''Nothing. I just can't do this. Penelopé and Violeta are probably trapped somewhere in a distant place, and we don't even know,'' I mumbled.

''Don't stress over it. We're all worried, but we've got to take it step by step, or else it would become too much,'' she smiled reasurringly, her head tilting to a side, trying to catch my gaze.

I hopped off the bonnet, and stood beside Nicola, stretching. I noticed that Claude was gone. No where to be seen. I wonder where he was going. Making my mind up too quick, I started to stalk after him, even though I don't have a clue where he went. Though, maybe I could follow his scent. The best for trailing.

''Where you off to?'' Nicola called after me.

''I'm going after Claude!''

''What about us?''

''Go home!'' I called back.

''Oh God. Be carefull!''

''I will!'' I yelled out, my voice with a slight twinge of frustration to it. I shook my head, and started to make my way through the forest, trailing after Claude.

---

After about twenty minutes, I found myself right at the heart of the forest. And right infront of a massive, white mansion. Which I knew all too well.

Why did I end up here though? Claude's scent gently led me here, ending right at this point. Why is he at the Cullens?

I walked towards the house at human pace, and knocked on the door. Immediatly, with a surprised look on her face, Esme opened the door.

''Hello...I was erm...looking for Claude. Is he here?'' I asked, my mind racing in thousands of different thoughts.

''No. He isn't, dear. But do come in,'' she smiled, greeting me in swiftley.

''Thank you,'' I smiled back.

I entred the spacious, white house, only to be greeted by Alice and Jasper who had suddenly all appeared from nowhere. They looked like they were playing something, since they had smiles on their faces.

''Hi,'' I awkwardly said, raising my hand up in a swift waving motion.

''Hello Giselle!'' Alice smiled, her voice very chirpy.

''Hi,'' Jasper chimed in, smiling at me.

''I don't mean to be rude, but what brings you here all of a sudden?'' Alice asked anxiously.

''Well, I was actually looking for Claude...but since he's not here, I guess I better start making my way-'' But I was cut off, by Edward, who strolled down the grand stairs alongside Bella, who clung to him for dear life.

''He just left actually, with Emmett,'' he said in a bored tone.

''What? Where?'' I asked, my voice going up a few octaves.

''Can I discuss this with you somewhere privately?'' He asked.

''Yes...if you wish,'' I replied. He whispered something to Bella, kissed her on the forehead, and she left me and Edward alone, alongside the others.

''Well, what happend?'' I asked, getting slightly unpatient.

''Giselle, you do realize that two of your family members are in great danger, don't you?''

''Well, yes. Ofcourse I do,'' I replied, saying it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

''Then why gove up so easily?''

''Hold up,'' I laughed dryly and rather peeved, ''how the hell do you know all this?''

''Claude told me.''

''_Claude _told you? Jesus. What else did he tell you? And who else knows about this?'' I asked.

''Only Emmett, Carlisle, Alice and I know,''

''Where are they?''

He sighed. ''Carlisle is at work at the moment...Alice is playing cards with Jasper,and as for Emmett. Well, Emmett is with Claude. Somewhere in the forest. I don't know where exactly, but I know they've gone together after Vincent,''

''_WHAT?NO. NO. NO!!_'' I yelled. I was shaking from anger, unable to calm down.

''Giselle, calm down. They're trying to find where he's hiding place is and hopefully find Violeta and Penelopé'' he said, gripping my shoulders roughly, trying to calm me down.

''Why did he come here though? I don't understand!''

Edward froze for a second, then a big frown spread across his face.

''He said that you gave up. And we know this place very well, so he came to us. He said he didn't have anyone else to turn to,''

''None else? He has his whole family who are willing to look far and wide for Vincent, Penelopé and Violeta, yet he comes here! I really don't understand,'' I huffed. I caught his gaze, and held it for a second. I could tell he wasn't telling me something. Something very important.

''What are you not telling me?'' I whispered, exasperrated from shouting. He starred at me for a very long period, his eyes holding a deep secret, determined not to let go.

''Tell me for heavens sake! What the hell are you keeping from me?!''

''Vincent is not who you think he is,'' he simply stated, inbetween my shouting, making me shutup.

''Then who the hell is he, Mr. Smarty Pants?'' I asked, aggrivated. I know, mature, but I didn't have all freaking day.

''Vincent was once part of the Volturri, a clan of vampires in Italy, Volterra. He was never spoken off amongst them, since he betrayed them-in which I do not know of- and so he left, starting his own clan of 'demons,'' he gestured, making quotation marks in the air. I'd heard about the Volturri. My father was very fond of them, for some odd reason.

''Yes, and what's this got to do with anything?'' I asked.

''My family happen to know the Volturri; Carlisle being the one to have lived with them for a long period of time. So he knows them quite well, and as Vincent was once part of that clan, Carlisle gave Claude a slight lowdown on the possible places he might be. Claude also said that he came here, since Alice could foresee into the future, he wanted to know if she saw anything previously,''

''Well, did she?''

''Yes. She saw Vincent hiding in a forest, with his clan. She also saw Penelopé and Violeta being held captive by him,''

''So now they're going there? To his clan, I mean,'' I asked.

''Yes. He lives some place in the depths of the Canadian forest,''

''CANADIAN? WHAT THE HELL?'' I half shouted, half asked. He raised an eyebrow, in question to my behavour.

''Don't give me that. After all, I am older than you,'' I smirked. I swear I caught him rolling his eyes. Nevermind, though.

''So now Claude and Emmett have gone together all the way to Canada, to go after Vincent,''

''And now thanks to your boyfriend, Emmett won't be here for a long time,'' another voice interrupted. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Rosalie standing there in all her glory and pride. I guess Edward knew just by her voice that it was Rosalie, since he didn't bother to turn.

''Well, excuse me missy if I wasn't as well informed and I didn't keep my 'boyfriend' as you call him on a dog leash,'' I spat. She just gave me the most dirtiest, cold look ever. Yet, her face stayed as pretty as it was. She then walked off.

''Please do excuse her coldness. She's just been feeling low lately since Bella's here. Back to where we were though. You were saying?'' He smiled warmly. I think I was starting to grow a soft spot for Edward. He was such a gentleman, and so sincere, allthough, the kissing incident was quite out of hand. But I loved it. I sound like such a slut. God.

''Well, I was saying that...erm, how come they're in Canada? I mean, how are they getting there?'' I asked, my voice slightly shaking, since the intensity of his gaze was so strong and hypnotic, I felt like collapsing. And since I had more human in me than a normal vampire, other vampire seducing had a very strong affect on me. Much against my will. But I could live with it.

''They got there with Rosalie's BMW,'' he replied, grinning, flashing all his teeth.

''...oh''

''So. What are you going to do?'' He asked. I thought about that for a second, as a wicked smile crossed my face.

''Are you willing enough to lend me your car?'' I asked, fluttering my eyelashes at him, doing a bit of seducing of my own.

''If it means that I will be there too, then why not.''

''Fine. Comeon then,'' I smiled.

---

''Your car is pretty good,'' I said, breaking the awkward silence. It took us nearly two hours to get where we were since Bella wanted to tag along, and Edward did not like the idea of it. I said I could go on my own, but Edward said he wanted to help me out. So then Alice offered to take care of Bella -take her shopping- whilst me and Edward went to Canada. Jasper tagged along with us two after giving him the lowdown on what was happening. Edward couldn't let go off Bella though. They were kissing eachothers faces off. Allthough, Edward did keep quite firm, and Bella stayed very still. I'm guessing because he didn't want to harm her.

''Thanks,'' was Edwards simple reply to my compliment.

''But not as fast as mine,'' I added in with laugh. I turned briefly to see that he was frowning.

''Oh cheer up, you baby,'' I smiled, pinching his cheek like a little kid. He's lips slowly twitched into a smile.

''Edward turn the radio on or something. I'm starting to get very bored,'' Jasper called from the back.

Edward swiftly reached for the very sophisticated looking radio, and switched it on. To my wonderful surprise the song _Sway _began to play. Allthough, it was the remixed version. I started to tap my fingers on the wheel in tune with the song. I felt like dancing.

I also began to sing, much to Edwards and Jaspers amusment.

''When marimba rhythms start to play. Dance with me, make me sway. Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore. Hold me close, sway me more...''

It also made me do other things which I didn't realize I was doing. My foot was pressing the gas pedal down, making us go extremly fast.

''That's more like it,'' Edward chuckled, when he saw the scene outside the car window vanish past.

Then much to my dismay the song came to an end. Well, all good things must come to an end. But that didn't last for long, since _Muse _came on!

''_Oh baby dont you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan? You caught me under false pretences How long before you let me go? You set my soul alight You set my soul alight. Glaciers melting in the dead of night And the superstars sucked into the supermassive,_'' I sang along.

''Is this meant to be some kind of erotic song?'' Jasper asked confused. I just threw my head back and started to laugh.

''No! What makes you think that?'' I asked, turning around to face him. I felt Edward shift slightly to grab the wheel since I wasn't even looking at the road.

''Well, just the way it's sung...and the lyrics '_Oh baby dont you know I suffer? Oh baby can you hear me moan?' _that sounds very dirty to me,'' he smirked, mimicking my singing.

''Jasper, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you must have a very horny imagination. Or maybe you just think outside the box alot,'' I chuckled. Edward began to laugh uncontrollably .

I turned around and kept my eyes firmly on the road.

---

''Oh gosh. Finally,'' I breathed, when we had eventually arrived right at the border of Canada. This was the part where we had to run into the forest. I parked the car inbetween a few trees, shading it. There were no humans about here though, which felt quite strange, since I was slightly used to being in a more civilised place, bursting with people, i.e. London.

''We're going to have to walk from this point onwards,'' Edward smirked, his voice oozing sarcasm.

''Walk? More like dart from here,'' I laughed dryly.

''So get a move on then,'' Jasper sighed. No more encouragment was needed since all three of us went flying through the dark woods, in search for any scents, noises or trails.

That was until, ofcourse, I had to stop. And not because my shoelaces were undone, or because my hair got stuck to my lipgloss. No, because I caught the sweetest scent, which tickled all my senses, sending me in a seductive rush towards it. And I knew this scent all too well.

_Violeta._


	18. Apologies

**Disclaimer for all chapters: **I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers' characters. Allthough, the charcaters which you do not recognise as being Stephenie Meyers', are mine. _(Any theft of my characters I shall report. If you do wish to 'borrow' any of my characters please ask me first. Thank you.)_

**---**

**Apologies.**

_First of all thank you to everyone who reviewed and reas my story. Without you guys, I don't think I would have carried on. _

_But that is not the case here. Since I have a new project due (on FictionPress), I unfortunatly will not be able to continue this Fic for a couple of weeks (maximum a month or two)._

_I do apologise, but I do promise to continue this. It's not over, since it's probably going to take another 5 or 7 chapters to finish. If you do want more information on this Fic or my New Project, please feel free to contact me VIA my email address or my FFNet profile. _

_Thank you,_

_Anita _

---


End file.
